With Aid of theStars (Updated)
by King Xeno
Summary: Hello! I am going to be continueing GigaBatz's story With The Aid Of The Stars, of course I got the authors permision before hand. Please R&R. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

With Aid of the Stars

Chapter 1

Several months had passed since the defeat of Magolor, the demented alien being. The sun was shining brightly in Dreamland, then again when did it not? Of course the incident with Marx, but other than that never. Since Magolor wouldn't be using it Meta Knight decided to improve the Halberd using several parts of the Lor Starcutter.

"Meta Knight! A letter has arrived for you sir." Blade Knight announced as he entered the room. "Thank you, now you are dismissed." Meta Knight said. The green knight nodded before leaving the room to continue his card game with Sword Knight. Setting the letter down Meta Knight continued to work on the improvements.

About twenty minutes later, Meta Knight looked at the letter and sighed. He couldn't put it off anymore, whatever it was, it might be important. Already having a good idea where it had come from he took one more look at it. The letter was bound with a red wax seal, a single "C" was pressed into it. "Well, it's been a while, I wonder what she wants." Meta Knight asked himself. He broke the seal and slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Meta Knight,_

_Hello, how have you been doing? As you may or may not be aware, recently Nightmare Moon had escaped from her prison._

Meta Knight felt anger, and fear rise in his gut. Why hadn't he been told about this at the exact moment?

_However you need not worry, my faithful student Twilight Sparkle and her good friends, using the Elements of Harmony to banish the evil from Luna. I also detected that Nightmare's energy completely disappear. Had you finished him?_

That was a day that Meta Knight would never forget, the most unlikely of heroes, Kirby, a small pink puff ball, defeated Nightmare using the Star Rod, only Meta Knight had thought that it was only a fraction of his power that would be destroyed. King Dedede had destroyed the artifact, without giving a reason, most likely because he thought it could be used against him. Kirby always has been a thorn in the King's side. However that was in the past, intrigued he continued reading.

_Twilight and friends have become the new Element bearers. With Twilight being the Element of Magic. Now then, I would be overjoyed if you could come to Canterlot Palace to share the tale of how Nightmare was defeated, and to meet the Elements. If you have a student feel free to bring him or her along._

_Sincerely, Princess Celestia_

"Perhaps I should attend, she said to bring my student, so Kirby should come as well." Meta Knight said. "And these new Elements are also interesting." He said before moving around the Halberd. When he heard Sword and Blade's voices coming from the break room he decided to investigate. "Now then, Stardust Dragon! Attack his life points directly!" Blade shouted. "I activate Mirror Force!" Sword had shouted. "Stardust's effect negates Mirror force, not to mention destroys it!"

"Care to explain your little game?" Meta Knight questioned when he entered the room. "SIR! We were just… Um…" Blade had started. "That's not important, I must leave soon to a distance world. Do either of you remember the princess I mentioned?" Meta Knight asked. "Uh, yeah didn't you say her name was Celestia?" Blade asked.

"Correct, she has invited me and Kirby to visit her, as to explain the defeat of Nightmare. You two shall join us." Meta Knight had been thinking and decided that they should see the place.

"Sir, are you sure that we would welcome?" Sword asked. "As long as you are with me you should be fine." Meta Knight replied. "I'm sure it'll be fine Sword, as long as Meta Knight's with us." Blade said patting Sword on the back. "Good meet me back on the deck in an hour, I need to find Kirby." Meta Knight said, his cape turning into a pair of wings, allowing him to fly.

-Meanwhile-

Twilight Sparkle rushed around the small cramped library, trying to complete the chores that she had for the day. "Spike, we need to get these done NOW!" She shouted at the small dragon. "Twi, do you think that we should really be doing all these chores right now? I mean the others probably dropped everything as soon as they received the call." Spike said. Twilight sighed before looking at Spike. "You're right, we should get going." Twilight admitted before rushing off with the purple dragon following.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meta Knight flew over Castle Dedede, and landed near Kirby, and Tiff and Tuff. "It almost seems that whenever someone needs to speak with them, their on a picnic?" Meta Knight thought. He approached and said "Kirby" upon hearing the name Kirby looked at him, his face filling with excitement, then Kirby swallowed two whole watermelons. Which was normal for Kirby's species, but it also meant that they were out of snacks. "Hey, Meta Knight!" Tuff said still a bit curious on how Meta Knight could appear out of nowhere.

"I have been summoned by a far-off ruler in another world, I was wondering if I could bring Kirby along. Based on Nightmare's death, she would like to meet him. As his protectors I would need your permission." Meta Knight explained.

"Really? When do we leave?" Tiff asked. Meta Knight sighed and said "You and your brother are not coming along, although it is a peaceful world I sense a great danger." Tiff looked upset and said "All right, as long as you keep Kirby safe."

"On my honor as a Star Warrior." Meta Knight said. As Meta Knight and Kirby walked through the forest towards Kabu's shrine, his thoughts wandered to the Ever Free Forest on Equestria. While he himself held no fear of it, Meta Knight could easily see why the ponies that lived there would be afraid of it, considering he had had a few close calls with a Manticore, and even an Ursa Minor on more than one occasion while he was last there.

"_I wonder if it's changed at all since I was last there…"_ Being so lost in thought, he almost didn't notice when they arrived at the titanic Stone Sage.

"**GREETINGS, META KNIGHT." **The deep voice of Kabu rang out, **"WHY HAVE YOU AND KIRBY COME TO VISIT ME?"**

"The time has come for me to return to Equestria, and I am bringing Kirby with me." Meta Knight then explained everything that had happened that day to Kabu, from the letter from Celestia, down to Sword and Blade's card game.

"Since Tiff will not be accompanying us, we ask that you send the Warp Star to Equestria ahead of us. We will follow shortly."

"**I WILL SEND THE WARP STAR TO MY BROTHER IN EQUESTRIA, AND INFORM HIM OF YOUR ARRIVAL. YOU MAY FIND HIM IN THE EVER FREE FOREST. BUT BE WARNED, IT'S POWER WILL BE USELESS UNLESS YOU CAN FIND A NEW GUARDIAN FOR IT AMONG EQUESTRIA'S PONIES, ONE WHO IS ATTUNED TO NATURE, WHO WILL TRULY LOVE AND CARE FOR KIRBY, MUCH LIKE TIFF. FAREWELL, NOBLE STAR WARRIORS."**

"Thank you, Kabu. Come, Kirby. We must return to the Halberd to speak to Sword and Blade. Then, we will blast off for Equestria!" Meta Knight's eyes turned blue as his thoughts turned towards that planet. Soon, he would get to see her again.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled, excited to see this new world, his thoughts consumed with what kind of seets he would get to taste once they arrived.

**Scene Change: Deep Space, 300 Light-Years from Equestria**

Deep within space, an evil presence stirred… a mere consciousness, a husk of its former self, this Spirit once belonged to a certain Jester from Dreamland…. He had nearly conquered PopStar, if not for Kirby. Even after absorbing the power of Nova, the accursed puffball still prevailed over him. Feeling intense energies from a relatively nearby planet- He had Nova's speed, after all- he began to revive, to form a body once again. This was certainly a great source of power indeed to undo the damage he had sustained. He had resolved to take it for his own, but, he could not do so by himself. He would need to revive some of the puffball's other enemies, as well…. With a bone-chilling laugh, and a blood-curdling screech- MARX, LIVES AGAIN!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meta Knight, and Kirby boarded the Halberd, when they were on Blade Knight rushed forward "Sir! Everything is ready Sir!" "Good, now prepare for launch!" Meta Knight commanded. "Sir, are you sure that you want us to come with?" Sword Knight asked. Meta Knight nodded before the ship launched, traveling at an incredible rate. "Looks like the upgrades were a success." Blade mentioned. The ship slowed to a cruising speed, they were in no hurry, and the planet wasn't very far away. "So, Meta Knight, why don't you tell us a little about this place?" Blade asked. "Well, it seems we have the time… So what would you like to know?" Meta Knight asked. "Just about the place in general." Sword Knight said.

-Meanwhile Near PopStar-

Marx flew through the stars, heading towards the very planet he tried to conquer. PopStar, his home, where he had gotten the sun and the moon to fight. Although there they were often known as Mr. Shine, the sun, and Mr. Bright, the moon. Once the two saw Marx they attempted to block his path. "What are you doing here?" Mr. Shine asked. "Simple… THIS!" Marx shouted before slamming his way past the two. That was too easy for Marx. He flew towards the planet, and lost control of his flight, causing him to crash into the planet's green hills.

-Meanwhile in Canterlot-

Twilight Sparkle had just arrived at the throne room where the princess and her friends were waiting. "Ah, there you are Twilight. Now, that everyone is here, the reason I called you all to me is because you all have known of Nightmare Moon, but there was her equal in another planet, known simply as Nightmare. A horrid creature that created monsters to scare and frighten the inhabitants. However I have detected that his energy had dropped, meaning that he was destroyed. Now then I have invited the heroes that fought the demon." Princess Celestia explained.

The Mane Six were watching intently, their eyes shining with excitement of the tale. Twilight gasped when she saw something landing near the castle. The Halberd had just come to Equestria with Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade, and Sword in tow. "Ah, Princess Celestia, it's been far too long." Meta Knight said, Kirby by his side. "Meta Knight, how have you been? Is it true, is Nightmare gone?" Celestia asked. Meta Knight nodded, "The beast is no more thanks to my pupil. Kirby." Meta Knight said. Kirby started to leap up and down at the mention of his name. "Kirby, calm down. Remember, we are in the presence of royalty." Meta Knight said, a slight chuckle could be heard.

"THAT beat this all powerful monster? HA! Some monster!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Meta Knight's eyes turned red, "Kirby had defeated Nightmare. Nightmare had been plaguing our world for thousands of years, creating monsters, unleashing said monsters, and he could crush this planet in a matter of minutes. All that with only a fraction of his power released." Meta Knight said, his voice taking a harsh tone.

The Mane Six were shocked, such a small creature able to defeat something that powerful? They remained silent, as Meta Knight's eyes slowly turned back to the shade of yellow. "I would like to apologize, I… I… Do not know what had come over me." Meta Knight said. "Kirby, we must go the Everfree forest, the Warp Star awaits." Meta Knight said before the two walked off heading into the woods.

-Meanwhile on PopStar-

Marx opened his eyes, noticing something strange in front of him, a large mirror. As soon as he approached it a large hand shot out and grabbed him, pulling Marx through the mirror. "HEY! LET ME GO! I GOT A KIRBY TO DESTROY!" Marx shouted. "KiRbY? YoU mEaN tO tElL mE tHaT tHe LiTtLe BrAt WeNt AfTeR yOu As WeLl?" A loud voice asked Marx. "Yeah, you hate him too?" Marx asked. "YeS kIrBy Is ThE rEaSoN i'M tRaPpEd HeRe. I aM DARK MIND. WhO, wOuLd YoU bE?" "Marx." "WeLl ThEn MaRx, We HaVe A cOmMoN eNeMy. Do YoU hAvE a PlAn?" Dark mind asked. "Yes, I was going to resurrect some of the little nuisance's worst foes." Marx explained. "BrInG zErO aNd DaRk NeBuLa, ThEy CaN fReE mE. We CaN dEsTrOy ThE lItTlE tWeRp ToGeThEr." Dark Mind explained. Marx pondered this. "Would this work out in the end? Or will it be a disaster?" Marx asked himself.

"All right, but you need to let me go." Marx said, starting to regret his decision. Dark Mind released Marx and said "ReMeMbEr, ZeRo, AnD dArK nEbUlA." Marx nodded before leaping out the mirror and flying off towards the deep forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marx flew deeper into the forest, when he heard a voice "I hope Kirby and Meta Knight are all right. I mean going to another world? That has to be pretty scary for the little guy." When Marx heard those words he felt rage build up inside of him. Marx flew towards the voice and knocked down several trees on the way, he saw two children whom he recognized. "YOU TWO!" Marx shouted grabbing Tiff and Tuff, by their throats. "YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE!? WHERE IS HE!? TELL ME NOW OR I'LL END YOUR MISERABLE LIVES RIGHT HERE!" Marx shouted, not realizing that he got most of Cappy Town's attention.

"Is that?" "Oh-no!" "Marx is back?!" "How?" "I thought Kirby beat him!" Several Cappies said as they approached Marx. "We…! Don't…! Know…! Meta… Knight… Took… Him… Somewhere…" Tuff said, barely able to breathe. Marx dropped the two, looked at all the Cappies surrounding them and shouted "People of PopStar! I Marx, plan to revive the worst monsters you've ever dealt with. Zero, Dark Nebula, and Dark Mind! Be warned, once we're finished with Kirby… You're next…" Marx started to cackle before flying off. "NO! WE CAN'T LET HIM DO THIS!" Tiff shouted, running after the demented jester.

Marx flew into castle Dedede where he noticed a chest, one opened a small black star was inside, Marx picked it up. "What do I do now? Let's think… Maybe…" Marx said to himself. He started to concentrate and the star glowed purple with Galactic Nova's power, now inside of Marx. The star came to life, tripling in size until it was about as big as Marx was, a single purple eye in the center. "Who are you? Did you restore me?" Dark Nebula asked. "Yes, I know that we have a common enemy, known as Kirby. Help me resurrect Zero, and Dark Mind, and you shall have your revenge." Marx promised. The evil star thought, it would provide a better chance of winning all four of them at once. "It's a deal." Dark Nebula replied. The two flew off searching for something that could resurrect Zero.

Name: Dark Nebula

Appearance: Star

Bio: Dark Nebula was sealed in a chest to be kept from being destroying PopStar, however when the leader of the Squeaks, Daroach, found this out, he decided to steal the chest, and upon its opening, Dark Nebula possessed Daroach, turning him into Dark Daroach. When Dark Daroach was defeated, Kirby took Daroach's Triple-Star-Cane, with which he defeated Dark Nebula.

Sorry that this chapter is so short I just wanted to get another chapter in today, I really enjoy working with this. So please, read and rate. THX! Not to mention I will now be accepting OC's however they must be a pony. Please PM me the details and I will try my best to get it right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meta Knight and Kirby moved through the Everfree forest, making sure to scare off as many creatures as they could. Meta Knight saw it, a large statue resembling Kabu. "Hello Kalu." Meta Knight said. "**META KNIGHT? IS THAT YOU?" **The statue asked. "Yes Kalu, it has been long. Has the Warp Star arrived?" Meta Knight asked. "**YES HOWEVER IT HAS NO POWER. YOU NEED TO FIND A CARETAKER. UNTIL THEN IT WOULD BE USELESS TO YOU." **Kalu told Meta Knight. Meta Knight nodded but before he could walk away Kalu said "**DO NOT LEAVE, YOUR WARPSTAR IS STILL FUNTIONAL. YOU MAY TAKE IT FOR NOW AND TO SUMMON CALL OUT 'SILVER STAR' AND I WILL SEND IT TO YOU.**" Meta Knight nodded before moving back towards the castle.

Twilight wasn't so sure about these creatures. They seem to be friendly but that has back fired on them before, she was thinking of what other purpose they could be here with. Twilight's thoughts were interrupted by a green armored knight, and an aqua armored knight. "Excuse me miss. Have you seen someone named Meta Knight?" The green one asked. "Yeah, he and Kirby went to the Everfree forest. Why?" Twilight asked. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Sword Knight." The aqua knight said. "I am Blade Knight, we are Meta Knight's finest soldiers, and his guard." The green knight explained.

"Sword, Blade. Has everything been taken care of?" Meta Knight asked, coming out of the forest's edge. "Yes sir! We've made sure everything is in tip top shape." Sword Knight said. Suddenly one of the Halberds wings exploded. "Except that." Blade knight added. A large armored figure leapt down, holding a giant sword, his dark green armor with the appearance of wood. "Giant Edge!" Blade Knight shouted, before drawing his sword. Sword Knight followed and the two started attacking the large knight. "Step aside. My beef is with Kirby and Meta Knight." Giant Edge said, knocking the two knights aside. "Kirby, here." Meta Knight said, pulling out a silver sword and handing it to Kirby. As soon as Kirby made contact with the blade a green cap appeared on his head, long with a golden ball on the end. Meta Knight revealed a golden sword, and the two fought Giant Edge, making sure not to let anyone get hurt. Giant Edge fell, exploding in a bright light, revealing a small yellow star, Kirby bolted forward and grabbed it.

He was engulfed in a bright white light, and it faded, leaving Kirby standing there, as if nothing ever happened. "What was that?" Rarity asked. "Giant Edge, a rogue knight that was defeated by Kirby and I." Meta Knight explained. "How often do you deal with things like that?" Twilight asked. Meta Knight let out a soft chuckle before saying "Nearly every day, I could tell you more tales of the adventures Kirby and I have had if you'd like." The Mane Six all shouted "YES!" before following Meta Knight inside of the castle.

-Meanwhile on PopStar-

"I haven't found anything Marx. Are you sure we're in the right place?" Dark Nebula asked. "Of course. I assure you that- ACK!" Marx said before having something wrap around his throat. It was a large glob of Dark Matter, its eye glaring at Marx. "Wait, wait. I want to help! I want to resurrect Zero." Marx said, at the mention of "Zero" the Dark Matter released him. "Now do you have any remains? Anything that has his DNA or…?" Marx asked. The Dark Matter pushed a large gem that resembled a pupil forward. Marx concentrated and the gem was restored to Zero.

"_What is this? Who has awakened Zero?" _Zero asked. "I have. I Marx have a proposition for you. Help me free Dark Mind and I will promise you revenge against Kirby." Marx said, his eyes glowing with excitement. _"Revenge? On… Kirby…? Zero likes this idea, Zero like it very much. Zero will help Marx free Dark Mind. Zero will get revenge." _Zero said. "Excellent." Marx said before the three flew off towards the mirror. "MaRx? YoU hAvE rEtUrNeD wItH zErO aNd DaRk NeBuLa. GoOd, I wIlL fInAlLy Be FrEe OnCe AgAiN. Do NoT wOrRy, I rEmEmBeR oUr DeAl. KiRbY wIlL pAy FoR wHaT hE hAs DoNe." Dark mind said. Dark Nebula and Zero focused their energy and Dark Mind floated out of the mirror.

"_Now, then. Where is Kirby?" _Zero asked. Marx bit his lip. "See the thing is… I don't really know." "WHAT!? YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Dark Nebula shouted. "Do NoT fEaR, I cAn LoCaTe HiM, uNtIl ThEn… We WaIt." Dark Mind said.

-Back in Equestria-

Meta Knight had just finished the tale with Magolor, leaving everyone who heard it astounded. "Now then I believe that we have not been properly introduced. As you may know by now I am Meta Knight, and this is Kirby." Meta Knight said. "Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle, the element of Magic." "I'm Applejack, the element of Honesty." "I'm Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty and the fastest thing in all of Equestria!" "Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie and I like to throw parties! I like to make people laugh, probably because I'm the element of Laughter! Oh that reminds me I should throw you a party! After all I always throw parties for new ponies in town, but you're not a pony so it'll be a little weird." Meta Knight was startled at Pinkies sudden outburst. "Please don't scare me like that." Meta Knight said. Pinkie looked a little upset, but Meta Knight said "Maybe you should throw a party, after all Kirby's birthday is coming up soon." Pinkie was quickly filled with excitement. "I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy said, her voice barely audible. "There's no need to feel shy round me, I am a friend." Meta Knight said. "I'm the element of Kindness." "I am Rarity, the element of Generosity."

Meta Knight looked at the six, each a unique individual, but Meta Knight couldn't shake the feeling that something horrid was on its way. Kirby happily sat on the floor, listening to each of the elements, but something caught his attention. Kirby suddenly jumped onto his feet and ran outside, Meta Knight seeing this rushed after him, trying to find out what caused him to do so. When Kirby stopped Meta Knight knew the reason, Kirby had seen a creature dropping his favorite snack: Watermelons. Kirby ate the watermelons whole, following the trail. No matter how much Meta Knight tried he just couldn't pull Kirby away from the fruit.

Kirby was oblivious to the trap waiting, only it wasn't for him, when Kirby reached the end, a large cage fell over him. "Really? Is that all it would take? A trail of fruit?" A voice said, a large creature stepped out of the shadows, something Kirby had never seen before it looked like those ponies only it was pitch black, with a horn and wings, the wings were filled with holes, its bright green eyes piercing Kirby's soul. "WHAT!? I should have never listened to those two!" She shouted, clearly angry. Kirby tried to find a way out of the cage, but nothing would work. Kirby was powerless, until the cage bars shattered. Kirby leapt out and ran towards the castle. "Queen Chrysalis!" Twilight shouted as she saw the changeling queen.

"Well, hello Chrysalis." Meta Knight said, appearing behind her. She turned and went wide eyed. "No, No, no! It… Can't be…! YOU!" She shouted her eyes filling with hate. "Remember this Chrysalis, you mess with anyone while I'm here… I'll help the search." Chrysalis growled before taking off into the forest. "Now then, I suppose you'd like to hear the story of how Kirby defeated Nightmare?" Meta Knight asked. The Mane Six nodded before Meta Knight started "Kirby, had enlisted the help of many over the years, with Sword, Blade, and I being three. We invaded Nightmare's base, when the time for the final battle came, Kirby had to fight Nightmare in his element… Dreams. Kirby, summoned an ancient artifact known solely as the Star Rod. By using said artifact Kirby managed to purge Nightmare of all worlds forever." Twilight was astounded, unable to think of anything to say.

"So, I have heard about Nightmare Moon. Have there been any other… incidents that I should be told about?" Meta Knight asked. "Well, if you know about Nightmare Moon, then you probably know about Discord. He escaped but we managed to defeat him!" Twilight said. "Really? I would like to hear more."

-Meanwhile in Dreamland-

"Haven't you found him yet?" Dark Nebula asked. "It TaKeS lOnGeR tHaN eXpEcTeD. YoU mUsT hAvE pAtIeNcE. MaRx, ArE yOu PoSoTiVe KiRbY iS nO lOnGeR oN PoPsTaR?" Dark Mind asked. "Yes, I am sure of it. I've been doing some snooping and I found out he may be in a place known as 'Equestria'." Marx said. "EqUeStRiA? I wIlL sEaRcH fOr SiGnS oF kIrBy ThErE." Dark Mind said. Dark Mind sat there, searching, until he found them. "MaRx, KiRbY iS tHeRe! We MuSt TrAvEl QuIcKlY nOw!" Dark Mind exclaimed. The four moved into the stars, searching for their target.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kirby sat in a large chair, making sure to try and listen to their story. "Then Discord became a statue." Twilight had just finished. Kirby was glad that the story finished. "Princess, you may know about the Warp Star, but without a caretaker, Kirby cannot use it, and I will not be able to watch him all of the time. I was wondering if you knew someone who could." Meta Knight said. Celestia thought about who she could choose. Knowing deep in her heart that it would have to be someone with real compassion and caring, knowing that Kirby will be safe with him or her.

"Um… I-I-I could do it… Meta Knight." Fluttershy said. "Are you sure? Kirby can be quite the handful." Meta Knight said, not sure if the shy Pegasus was up for the job. She nodded, knowing that what she was taking is a big responsibility, but she was confident that she could handle it. "Well, then… He's no picky eater, anything you put in front of him he'll eat. Watermelons happen to be his favorite. Perhaps because they were first thing Kirby ate when he arrived on PopStar." Meta Knight said, making sure to get as much knowledge about Kirby across as possible.

"Well then you'll need this." Meta Knight said showing her a small yellow star. "It acts a symbol for Kirby's caretaker, it shows that you have love and compassion for such a creature, it's strange, when Kirby gets hurt, simply showing any emotions while in contact with this star with heal him. Make sure you keep it safe." Meta Knight explained holding out the delicate looking object. Fluttershy carefully removed it from Meta Knights palm and placed it on a nearby table. "Sir, we have made sort of a pendant for carrying the star." Blade said holding it out. "You just pop the star in here and you can wear it like a necklace." Sword explained, placing the star inside then around Fluttershy's neck.

They walked outside, when everything went downhill. _"Zero is impressed. Zero always wondered how Kirby did it."_ A voice said, they all turned to see Zero, four small Dark Matters floating around him. _"Zero has waited long. Waited long to get revenge. Zero will destroy Kirby." _Zero said, his single red eye staring at them. _"Zero didn't come alone. No, no. That would be foolish of Zero. Zero brought friends."_ "Kirby. Take this." Meta Knight said, pulling out a sword with a glowing star on the hilt. Kirby landed and inhaled, causing him to become Ultra Sword. "KiRbY… I hAvE wAiTeD lOnG fOr ThIs MoMeNt, ThE tImE wHeN yOu DiE." A voice said. Kirby turned and saw Dark Mind. "What's the matter? No triple-star-cane?" Meta Knight turned to face Dark Nebula. "Nova has granted me all these wishes… and I still have more I want to make." Kirby knew that voice anywhere. "Marx!" Meta Knight shouted.

Marx showed himself, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys. Kirby, you may have beaten us last time, but now we cannot fail, we have strength in numbers. Four against two." Marx said his eyes staring at Kirby and Meta Knight. "Hey! I think you need to learn how to count! It's _eight_ against four!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "TEN!" Sword and Blade shouted. _"Zero is not so sure anymore. Zero thinks we should leave. Zero thinks we need more help."_ Zero said. "ReAlLy? WhO wOuLd HeLp Us? We ArE mOnStErS tO tHeSe CrEaTuReS." Dark Mind asked. "We can take them on! They're only ponies!" Dark Nebula shouted. Kirby turned and swung his Ultra Sword, it made contact with Zero, causing him to scream in pain. Meta Knight moved and leapt on Dark Mind's back, he started to attack, making Dark Mind swing his hands wildly. Marx, turned and his cheeks puffed out, his face was flashing, when he opened his mouth, he released a large rock, that when it hit the ground sent out two orbs of ice, encasing Sword and Blade in ice.

Kirby fought, making sure not to destroy anything, in the end, all four foes had fallen. They quickly fled making sure not to get captured, Marx saying "Retreat! Back to Dreamland!". "Meta Knight? Who were those guys?" Twilight asked. "Four of Dreamlands worst foes. Dark Mind, the monster with the mirrors, Dark Nebula, an interdimensional beast, Zero, leader of the Dark Matter, and Marx, once a friend of Kirby, now a foe. All of them had the same goal, take over everything that has ever existed." Meta Knight explained. "What happened to Kirby? He was so cool! The monsters were like 'RAWR! WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!' and Kirby got all glowy and his sword got all big! So what was that? Huh? Can you tell me? Can you? Can you? Can you?" Pinkie blurted out. "One of his Super Abilities. It gives him incredible strength and power, although many of them can be summoned by his emotions." Meta Knight explained.

"At the moment he only has five that we know of. Ultra Sword, Grand Hammer, Monster Flame, Snow Bowl, and Flare Beam. They show Kirby's true power, his strength, and his weaknesses." Meta Knight said, the Mane Six barely able to keep up. "So, they're just stronger versions of Kirby's copy abilities?" Twilight asked. "Basically yes." Meta Knight responded.

Kirby's Ultra Sword faded away, leaving a happy puffball standing there. He let out a small giggle before noticing something a small distance away on the ground, moving closer it was a small yellow shard. He picked it up, and darted to Meta Knight, quickly waving the object in front of the Knight's face. "Kirby? Why are you? OH! Is that a…? No… Well… A shard of one…" Meta Knight said, Kirby still waving the small object in front of his face. "A star shard. You know Kirby, whenever we find something like this, it means that more will be around. Didn't you use stars to defeat Marx the first time?" Meta Knight asked. Kirby responded with a few happy leaps in place.

"Yah' all are jokin' with us right? There ain't no way that stars could ah' beat somethin' like THAT." Applejack said, her face looking at the two strangely. "In Dreamland, stars are much different than they are here. Kirby, King Dedede, Waddle Dee, and I are able to collect certain stars, causing their power to fill us." Meta Knight explained. "Well, that does seem a little farfetched." Twilight replied. Meta Knight sighed before walking back into the castle.

-Meanwhile on PopStar-

Marx was shocked, all four of them beaten like nothing. They needed real power, real strength, they needed more, more to help in the fight. They knew who they needed, but it wouldn't be easy, HE would be their key to success. HE would make sure that they got their revenge. HE would plunge all of them into a never ending horror. HE is the only way. HE is Nightmare. Little did they know, that a second presence was linked to Nightmare, the two plotting, waiting for the perfect moment to strike?


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, I just thought that I'm going to start leaving notes for people up here. I now think that this will be very useful for those who wish to know a little more about the chapter, this one brings back two copy abilities from _Kirby's Squeak Squad_ Animal and Magic. I also give a "new" super ability. Kirby also does a little magic show! Remember to Review, I really want to know if I can improve anything.

Chapter 7

Kirby ran through the castle gardens, chasing after butterflies, bees, even flies, he didn't care, and this place was fun to move around in. Kirby managed to catch a butterfly, even though he had been chasing it roughly, with it sitting on his arm he was as gentle as Fluttershy. When the insect flew off, Kirby made no attempt to capture it again. Instead he decided to lie down in the grass, and watch the clouds.

Fluttershy was nearby making sure Kirby didn't get too far away from the castle, after all she is his caretaker, she knew that Kirby could be a handful, seeing as what he did to those monsters, but he had a gentle side. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a tugging on her leg, looking it was Kirby. He pointed at something, when Fluttershy's eyes hit what he was pointing at she felt her heart stop. A Manticore was near the castle, sniffing the ground as if searching for something, it suddenly looked up, and started moving towards the duo. Kirby had a nervous look on his face, as the Manticore slowly got closer, its teeth revealed, growling softly. Kirby had remembered something, he had brought a single backpack, and it held some of Kirby's things. Kirby slowly inched towards the bag a few feet away, when he got a hold of it, he pulled out what seemed to be a stuffed lion. Tossing it in the air Kirby inhaled it, and he was wearing a lion suit, complete with mane, claws, and ears.

Kirby got on all fours and cutely roared, Fluttershy would have said "Aw" if there wasn't a Manticore approaching. It was around three feet away from Kirby when he let out the loudest, fiercest, most blood curdling roar. The Manticore was literally pale white, from fear it then started backing up and darted back into the forest. Kirby replied by licking his paws like a cat.

"FLUTTERSHY!" A voice shouted. The two turned to see Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, running towards them. "Where is it!? Where's that monster!?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Kirby scared it off." Fluttershy responded, still a little frightened. "Kirby scared it off how?" Rarity asked. "Kirby show them." Fluttershy said. Kirby got into a defensive stance and gave a cute roar. "Ah' don't think that would scare off a monster Fluttershy." Applejack said. "Kirby, please? I really need you to." Fluttershy pleaded.

Kirby let out the roar that scared off the Manticore, leaving the Mane Six speechless. Kirby was a little confused about why they were staring at him, but he didn't care, they were his friends. Kirby took off the lion suit and it turned back into a stuffed animal, he shoved it back into his backpack, and placed it on his back.

"Kirby, everyone, we are going to Ponyville. Kirby grab your backpack." Meta Knight shouted. Kirby ran over excited, while the Mane Six stood there astounded.

When they made it to the small town, a familiar voice shouted "Well, well, well. If it isn't Twilight Sparkle. Trixie has been awaiting your return." Twilight turned and was a few feet away from a blue unicorn, wearing a purple cape, and cap. "And who is this pathetic pink puffball?" She asked, moving towards Kirby, he took a step back and ran behind Fluttershy.

"Trixie, leave Kirby alone!" Twilight shouted, which made Trixie turn to face her. "Trixie demands a rematch, right here right now!" Trixie then fired a blast of magic at Twilight, knocking her aside. Kirby seeing this leapt in front of his friend. "YOU want to fight me? Let's see if you've got the magic!" Trixie shouted, as Kirby pulled a magicians hat out of his bag and placed it on his head.

Kirby quickly pulled it off and three doves flew out, soaring towards Trixie, she was unable to dodge the attack, and the doves flew into her knocking her down. She rose back onto her hooves, and shot three bursts of magic at Kirby, who responded by throwing three playing cards at them, causing both magic and cards to be destroyed. Kirby had his eyes locked with Trixie's. Kirby would not let his "armor's" weak point be revealed. Kirby placed his hat on the ground, and a large fake clown head on a spring shot out, bouncing towards Trixie, she was shocked that something so large could fit in such a tiny hat. It slammed into her, knocking her down.

Twilight heard clapping, and saw Kirby standing on a large box, he held a hat out and reached inside pulling out Angel. He then put Angel inside of the hat and tapped the bottom causing several doves to fly out, after which Kirby placed the cap back on. They all landed and had a large white sheet placed over them, when Kirby yanked it away in the birds place was a surprised looking Spike. "What the…?" Spike had asked before Kirby tapped his magician's wand on his head, which caused Spike to become covered in flowers. "I am not amused." Spike muttered before Kirby collected all the flowers and threw them into the air, at which point they became snow.

Spike was staring wide eyed, while Kirby moved over and tapped Spike's belly with the wand, causing him to burp out a few more flowers. Kirby spun Spike around before throwing a sheet over him, when it was pulled away, Spike was missing. He took of his hat and pulled Spike out of it. I noticed a large crowd of ponies, clapping and cheering for the little guy's show. They loved it, they loved him. Kirby had fun too, performing for these creatures, showing off his special talents. Kirby knew he was going to like it here.

While Trixie watched, the love and attention that was being given to that little twerp, it belonged to HER. She felt anger grow inside her, knowing that she had been shown up yet again. Trixie would not let this stop her, she would get stronger, and beat not only him, but Twilight Sparkle as well.

-1 Hour Later-

Kirby was in the garden at the castle, Fluttershy closely behind him, when something got their attention. A large shadowy wall was moving towards them, slowly but steadily. All Kirby knew was that Fluttershy told him to run so he followed the order.

Kirby was running, his little legs carrying him as fast as they could, no matter what he saw it catching up with him, the wall of darkness, he ran, until he tripped, all Kirby could do was lie there while the darkness overwhelmed him. He shut his eyes as tight as he could, when he opened them he saw he was in Ponyville, nothing out of the ordinary, only when he saw Pinkie something was different, he approached her, when he was near he tried to get her attention. "Oh, are you here to laugh at me too? Well, go on then! Laugh! HA HA!" She shouted at him. Kirby was shocked, Pinkie had never treated him like this. He soon spotted Applejack, rushing over Kirby tried to get her to look at him. "Go away you little pest! Ah' can't say that ah' ever liked yah' Kirby." She said, her eyes quickly darting left and right. Kirby was starting to worry, how would the others react?

He found Rarity and approached, before he could do anything, she started to shout at him. "GET AWAY! IT'S MY TREASURE! I'M WARNING YOU!" She said before knocking Kirby away, barely giving him a chance to respond. He was feeling more and more worried, he noticed Rainbow Dash and slowly approached, she looked at him and said "Buzz off, I know that you need something and I refuse to help you." She said. Kirby was feeling more and more unsure. When Twilight was nearby she noticed him and said "Kirby, we might as well give up. It's over." She said. Kirby was focused on finding his last hope, but when she was in front of him all she did was abuse him. Fluttershy was knocking him down, attacking him, and insulting him. What made it even worse is when she removed the small star and stomped on it repeatedly, leaving nothing but broken shards.

Kirby felt pain filling him, his pink skin turned a pale green, and he collapsed onto the grass, not moving, only softly crying. When Kirby woke up, he was covered in sweat, he noticed he was in Fluttershy's cabin, nothing out of the ordinary. Kirby was relieved that the nightmare was over. He leaped from the bed he was in and slowly walked downstairs, he saw Fluttershy feeding the animals, Kirby let out a sigh of relief to see that everything was ok. "Kirby? Are you all right?" Fluttershy asked. Kirby nodded before walking over to her. "You seemed to be having a nightmare, were you?" She asked, her eyes starting to scream with worry. Kirby shook his head, he didn't want to make her worry. Fluttershy's smile brightened, and she grabbed Kirby's backpack, and opened the door. "Well, we should get going, after all it is your birthday today." She said before opening the door.

The two made their way to Canterlot, only occasionally stopping while Kirby chased a butterfly, or got distracted by a bird. Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle at Kirby's childish antics. He was very adorable, when he would pick up stones and toss them into a river, or when he pointed out every blue flower, even when he would watch insects climb up trees. When they did arrive everyone was already there, Kirby let out a happy laugh at the festivities. He was trying his best to behave, but when the food came out… Kirby lost it. His mouth watered at the sight, an array of watermelon dishes, watermelon cakes, watermelon slices, and even whole watermelons. "Kirby, remember, control yourself." Meta Knight said, snapping the baby star warrior out of his daze. "Kirby, why don't you play a game?" Meta Knight suggested. Kirby was reluctant to pull himself yay from the food, but he did, when he saw a picture of a pony like creature on the wall. "Hiya Kirby!" Pinkie shouted, startling Kirby. "So you ever play 'pin the tail on the donkey'?" She asked him. Kirby shook his head, before being blindfolded. "It's an easy game, you just have to put the tail on the donkey's flank!" Pinkie said spinning Kirby around.

When she stopped Kirby jumped and slapped his hand on the target, when he pulled away the blindfold, he had hit it dead on. "Great job Kirby!" Pinkie shouted. Kirby laughed, he really enjoyed the game, and he was enjoying the party. Kirby spent the rest of the party either dancing, doing some magic tricks, or eating some of the food. "Mind if we CRASH your little party?" A loud voice asked. Everyone turned to see a strange sight, a large alarm clock, with arms, legs, and a face. Followed by a large jester like person holding what appeared to be several bombs. A large insect was following them. "Hey Kirby! We got a job to do, it's nothing personal, just business." The large clock said. "Mr. Tick-Tock, Poppy Bro. Sr., Bugzzy!" Meta Knight shouted. "Yeah, Meta Knight, our fight's not with you. So move." Bugzzy said. "C'mon Meta Knight, I have a son to feed. Poppy Bro Jr is quite the handful." Poppy Bro Sr said. Kirby was shocked, how could they have gotten here? They had caused trouble back in Dreamland, but they wouldn't cause it here.

Kirby leapt in front of the three, getting eye to eye with them. Kirby started to inhale, trying to suck them up, but to no avail. What he did inhale was a balloon, shaped like him. When it hit his mouth, it was just instinct to swallow. When he did, there was a brilliant flash of light, and Kirby was wearing a jester's hat, it was long and colorful. He pulled large torches out of nowhere, and started juggling them, by then the three were feeling a little scared. "You sure we should have taken this job?" "Starting to regret this!" "Why now? Why now?" Kirby threw the torches, scorching the three foes, they returned to him like a boomerang, and he continued to juggle. "Maybe we should just help with the party…" Bugzzy said.

Everything had calmed down, the three now helping with the party, nothing could ruin this moment for Kirby.

-Meanwhile on PopStar-

Magolor, was fixing up one of his rides, it had been broken and Cappies kept complaining about it. "I work hard to keep this place running well. Why did I even do this again…? Oh… Right… Kirby… That stupid crown!" Magolor grunted as he fixed the ride. "There we go! Good as new!" Magolor shouted. He turned and saw Marx standing there. "Marx? H-H-Hey there b-b-buddy!" Magolor said nervously. Marx moved closer to him, his teeth shining in the moonlight. "I-I-I-I'm sorry, b-b-but the park is closed." Magolor said as Marx was face to face with him. "You… YOU… You betrayed us… Helping that… Thing…" Marx said, his red eyes pulsing with anger.

Magolor was frightened, Marx was known for his viciousness. "W-W-What are going to do…?" Magolor asked. Marx smiled, "I'm gonna do the best I can…" Marx said before Dark Mind grabbed Magolor. "YoU aRe GoInG tO hElP uS bEaT kIrBy. We NeEd MaGoLoR sOuL." Dark Mind said, as Marx revealed the Master Crown. Magolor struggled before shouting "No… No…! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

OH NOES! They tried to takes over Magolor's mind! Will he be able to fight it? Find out next week in SUPER KIRBY SHOW… Just kidding… I really am serious, I could use some OC's! I mean… I want to spice things up a bit! Please help me by sending in OC's! You can also help by reviewing the story! Do it and I'll give you an extra life! Trust me… You might need it…


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I just now realized that I haven't had Princess Luna involved, so I thought what better way than to have her spar with Kirby. (For those of you who don't know, Sparring is a form of training when both people take turns dealing blows.) Remember to review and I still need some OC's to put in my story!

Chapter 8

Magolor struggled to fight Dark Mind, trying his best to break free of his grip. "It'S nO uSe StRuGgLiNg, YoU sHoUlD eMbRaCe YoUr InNeR dArKnEsS mAgOlOr." Dark Mind said, tightening his grip. "No! Please! I won't let you hurt Kirby! I don't want him to think I've betrayed him again! Please! Find it in your soul!" Magolor pleaded, but it fell upon deaf ears. Marx placed the Master Crown on Magolor's head, and the evil energy pulsed through him, Magolor struggled to knock the crown off, shouting for help, trying his best to escape. There was a bright flash and Magolor was gone, the Master Crown falling to the ground with a soft clang. "WhAt? WhErE dId He Go?" Dark Mind asked. "I think I have a feeling. His magic, it's too strong now, his heart's been tainted by Kirby's kindness." Marx responded. "Do YoU mEaN tHaT mAgOlOr Is In EqUeStRiA?" Dark Mind questioned. "Most likely… He's useless to us now… Let's see what else we can find…" Marx said an evil grin forming on his face.

-Meanwhile In The Everfree Forest-

Magolor crashed into the forest, hitting several trees, rocks, and other plant life. He did not know that three fillies saw his crash landing, which caused them to become interested. "Argh… My head…" Magolor muttered before looking around. "I'm… Alive…? I'm alive! I'M ALIVE! TAKE THAT MARX!" Magolor soon realized. "What do you think that thing is Applebloom?" "Ah' don't know Sweetiebell." "What do you think Scootalloo?" "I'm not so sure." Magolor heard three voices say. "I think it hears us!" "Hide!" Two of them shouted. Magolor moved his way towards the voices and pushed some bushes apart, revealing a white horse like creature.

"Don't eat me Mr. Alien!" She shouted covering her head with her legs. "Don't worry, I won't eat you… But I'm lost, can you direct me to the nearest town?" Magolor asked. "Uh… I don't know… My big sister wouldn't like me bringing an alien home…" She said. "Please, I need to find my way home." Magolor said, his yellow eyes starting to tear up. "Well ok… I guess I could…" She said, and Magolor instantly brightened up. "Thanks!" He shouted.

-Meanwhile In Canterlot-

"Are you sure? An alien?" Meta Knight asked. The guard nodded, before saying "He was spotted with three young fillies." "APPLEBLOOM!" Applejack shouted starting to sound worried. "We have tah' get back there as fast as we can! She could be in danger!" Applejack shouted. The group rushed over to see the three near a strange looking creature. It was about Kirby's size, only it had no legs, or arms, but it had hands. It wore a cap with two pointed ears, and a scarf around its face, it also wore a white cape with a gold trimming. Its yellow eyes seemed to be happy. "Get yourself away from mah' little sister right now, yah' alien freak." Applejack shouted. "Wait… Magolor?" Meta Knight asked.

"Meta Knight? Kirby? Hey guys! What are doing here?" Magolor asked floating over to the group. "You know this… alien?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Know me? I'm one of Kirby's greatest friends! He helped repair my starship! The Lor Starcutter! By the way… Meta Knight… Have you put the old hunk of junk to use?" Magolor asked. "Yes, but you seemed to have left out the part where you betrayed us and tried to take over our home world." Meta Knight replied. "I thought we put that behind us! I mean it's not like I built a giant amusement park for PopStar to say that I was sorry. It's not like I could have done nothing!" Magolor said sarcastically. Meta Knight and Magolor locked eyes, glaring at each other.

"I don't think you should be around Kirby, who knows what you may be planning." Meta Knight said. "Why, I mean, I'm not Marx!" Magolor said. "So that means… YOU ARE MARX" Pinkie shouted, tackling Magolor. "AAAAH! GET OFF ME! THAT'S NOT A MASK! OW! SERIOUSLY! KNOCK IT OFF! I MEANT IT LIKE I'M NOT MARX LIKE! MEANING I DON'T ACT LIKE MARX!" Magolor shouted as he struggled to get Pinkie off of him. She got off but kept her eyes on Magolor. "Wait… OH! I almost forgot! Kirby, you need to be careful, Marx attacked me back on PopStar. He said something about me being a traitor, and how I helped you. Then he tried to use it on me…" Magolor said, his eyes slowly shrinking. "It? What is it?" Twilight asked. Meta Knight leaned over and whispered to her.

"The Master Crown?" She asked out loud at which mention Magolor started to get tense. "Now this Master Crown sounds like some sort of artifact, like the Elements." Rainbow Dash said. "Ah' don't know what it is, but a crown usually has someone who wears it right?" Applejack asked. "I don't know why he would be afraid of this… Master Crown." Fluttershy commented. "I bet the Master Crown is shiny, and gold, and super, super powerful!" Pinkie shouted. "Well I bet this Master Crown would fabulous on you darling." Rarity said to Magolor. "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I will never wear that cursed accessory ever again! It changed me!" Magolor shouted. "Who would this be?" A voice asked. When they all looked the two Princesses were there. "What could such a trinket do to you?" Rarity asked Magolor. Magolor glared at the Mane Six, his yellow eyes filling with rage. "It turned me into a monster, I lost control, and I tried to destroy Kirby. When I was beaten, the crown had fully taken over, making me into a shell holding the monster that laid beneath." Magolor said.

"My apologies Princess Celestia, this… Alien… was found nearby, he is apparently from Kirby's world." Twilight explained. "Meta Knight, you did not tell me you were expecting more guests." Celestia said, watching the strange little creature. "He seems to have arrived unannounced, he was fleeing from danger and somehow found his way here." Meta Knight said, his eyes never leaving Magolor. "Princess Luna, it has been long… Are you… Feeling all right?" Meta Knight asked, his target having been switched. "I'm fine Meta Knight, the bearers have expelled the evil from me." Luna explained.

"Very well… I assume you've heard the news?" Meta Knight asked. "About Nightmare? Yes, I must say I wish to meet this… Star Warrior who is responsible for his defeat." Luna replied. Kirby ran forward, eager to meet this new arrival, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "Who is this? Is he your son, Meta Knight?" Luna asked. Meta Knight started coughing, his eyes filled with surprise. "N-N-No… He's my student… I've helped him to… Learn about his abilities." Meta Knight explained, clearly embarrassed. He looked a little uncomfortable, his eyes still wide.

"Very well… May I ask…? Who is this then…?" Luna asked, looking a little suspicious of Kirby. "This is the one who destroyed Nightmare. He beat the ancient demon a long while ago." Meta Knight explained. When he turned to face Kirby, he saw him chasing a little bird, looking intently at the small winged creature.

"I highly doubt that, he doesn't seem to have… the… Warrior's spirit. He might only be able to defeat something like… a timberwolf pup." Luna said, looking unimpressed. "Doesn't have the 'Warrior's spirit'? DOESN'T HAVE THE 'WARRIOR'S SPIRIT'?!" Magolor shouted. "You listen here! Kirby is one of the strongest people… Uh… Things I know! He rescued me from the inner darkness that plagued my soul, causing me to turn into a horrifying monster!" Magolor shouted, floating closer and closer to Luna's face. "I just find it hard to believe that this little… Thing… Could defeat such a beast." Luna said, starting to feel angry.

Magolor started to chuckles, he turned to face the group, and asked "Perhaps I can show you what I mean, would you like to see?" He asked. "Yes, I would like to see your proof." Luna said. Magolor shot magic into the air, revealing the events that had previously happened. From the Lor crashing into PopStar, to Magolor's betrayal. It finished with Kirby, and the others returning to Dreamland. When it all faded away, Luna was unimpressed. "Show me your power Kirby, we shall spar!" She shouted, and got into an offensive stance.

"Kirby, you will be sparring with Princess Luna, do you understand?" Meta Knight asked. Kirby didn't respond instead he started running from the group towards the edge of the Everfree forest. When he returned he was holding another Star Shard. Kirby held his prize above his head with pride, waving it in the air, Meta Knight walked over and Kirby handed it to him. Kirby rushed off and came back with his backpack, reaching inside he pulled out what appeared to be a large snowflake. Twilight was curious and touched it, feeling coldness rush through her body. Kirby inhaled it and slowly turned blue, a crown made completely out of ice formed on his head. "You wish to use Ice Ability?" Meta Knight asked. Kirby ran and handed Meta Knight two more things: A hammer and a boxing glove. "Should I hold onto these in case you lose Ice ability?" Meta Knight asked, who was given a nod by Kirby. "All right Kirby, Luna, prepare to spar… BEGIN!"

Kirby rushed forward, shrouding himself in ice, throwing a punch at Luna, who not only blocked, but made Kirby lose his copy ability in the process, used a magical beam to attack. Kirby was shocked, her power was very strong. Kirby looked at Meta Knight who threw the hammer to Kirby. He grabbed it and a blue and white striped ribbon tied around his head. He rushed forward and started to attack. Luna blocked each hammer swing, until she knocked it away from his hands. Kirby was quickly thrown the boxing glove, which gave him Fighter ability, a red ribbon was wrapped around the small child's head. Kirby unleashed several Vulcan Jabs, not giving up, still fighting. Luna was growing annoyed from Kirby's attacks, they weren't very strong so she decided to end it… Until… A large hammer was dropped in front of the dueling duo. The hammer shone the color gold, Kirby quickly recognized it and gave up his copy ability. As soon as he laid hands on the hammer a bright light engulfed him, when it cleared, Kirby was holding the hammer, the blue and white ribbon returned, and only it was longer had had a few twists in the path. "Grand Hammer…" Meta Knight muttered before Kirby continued the fight, leaping into the air, raising the hammer above his head, he swung it down with all of his force, Luna tried to block with a magical shield but as soon as the hammer made contact it shattered.

Luna clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the end to come, but he heard a laughing. When she opened her eyes she noticed Kirby was standing in front of her, hand reached out to help her back onto her hooves. "Well Kirby it would seem that I misjudged you. You do have the power to defeat Nightmare… But I would ask that you never use those…" She had started, but couldn't think of the right term. "Super Abilities?" Meta Knight asked. "Yes… Super Abilities… Unless you absolutely have to. Understood?" She finished, Kirby responded with a quick nod, before laughing. Luna didn't understand what was so funny, until she noticed the bird in her messed up mane.


	9. Chapter 9

HEY EVERYBODY! I finally got my first two OCs, Enigma Flare, I really would like to have more to put in my story so PLEASE! Every time you think about posting an OC then back out of it… A Waddle Dee gets smacked by Dedede. Please think about the Waddle Dees! Also I have Zero turn into one of the most annoying bosses in Kirby history: 02. I actually think that 02 IS Zero just in a stronger form.

Chapter 9

Trixie moved her way through Ponyville, not in a particularly bad mood, until she saw HIM. The little puffball that ruined her revenge. Kirby was running through town, carrying a large basket of apples on his head. He stopped at Applejack's stand in town and dropped the basket before running back towards the acres. Trixie couldn't stand that little twerp. "Hey Kirby. You got a second?" Sword asked Kirby. Trixie couldn't help but listen in on their conversation. Kirby nodded before dropping the basket of apples by the stand. "Well, Meta Knight said that we should accompany you and Fluttershy around town. Seeing as how you haven't seen all of it." Blade informed. Kirby nodded before leading the two to Fluttershy's cabin. Trixie scoffed before walking back to a small shop.

Kirby, Sword, Blade, and Fluttershy moved their way slowly through the small town. Kirby was happy just to be moving around, while Fluttershy was nervous about the two newcomers. "So… How did you meet Meta Knight…? I mean… If you don't mind sharing… I'm sorry…" Fluttershy said, her eyes suddenly pointing down at the grass. "Hey there's no need to be sorry. We'd be happy to share. Well, believe it or not we weren't always Knights. At one point we were thieves." Sword said. Fluttershy's eyes widened when she heard the word "Thieves". "We actually tried to rob Meta Knight, but he rescued us from one of Nightmare's monsters. We were so thankful we decided to be his personal guard." Blade picked up. Sword and Blade stopped walking when they saw a small shop that caught their attention. "BLADE LOOK! They've got Duel Monsters!" Sword said looking in the store window. "Looks like some kind of expansion pack… We really should just keep… SWORD LOOK THERE!" Blade had started. Blade Knight soon pointed at a small figurine with a card next to it. "They have Galaxy Dragon!" Blade shouted. The two knights looked at each other, they quickly ran to the door only to see a closed sign.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both of them shouted, falling to their knees. "Well if you move out of the way I can open up shop for you two." A voice said, the four turned to see a dirty blonde coated unicorn. His mane was different shades of gold and bronze. His gray eyes staring at the two alien creatures though his glasses. They noticed his Cutie Mark is a flaming question mark, he approached the door and opened it using a bronze key. Once the unicorn was inside, Blade and Sword rushed in, nearly knocking over Kirby and Fluttershy. "How much for the Galaxy Dragon?" Blade asked. "About five hundred Bits." He replied. "Five hundred Bits?! That's insane!" Blade shouted, feeling rage grow inside of him. "Now hold on, it's a rare special addition that comes with a free Sun Dust Dragon." The unicorn said. "Sun Dust Dragon? You aren't kidding me are you?" Blade questioned. "Nope, feel free to browse and my name is Enigma Flare if you need anything." He responded. Sword started to walk around the shop, while Blade attempted to haggle. "I'll give you one hundred Bits." "Five hundred Bits." "Two hundred Bits" "Five hundred Bits" "Three hundred Bits" "How about five hundred Bits and I don't kick you out." Enigma Flare said, starting to look irritated. Blade pulled out five hundred bits and set them on the counter. "Excellent choice sir!" Enigma Flare said, moving to the front window and using his magic lifted up figurine and card, while placing a "Sold Out" sign on the stand.

"YES! With Galaxy Dragon AND Sun Dust Dragon you'll never be able to defeat me Sword!" Blade said, turning to face his friend. "Oh yeah? Not if I buy this… Slayer Troll!" Sword replied. "Galaxy Dragon defeats Slayer Troll!" "Does not!" "I'm pretty sure it does, Galaxy Dragon's attack points cause triple damage to Armored Beasts!" "Slayer Troll isn't an armored beast! Is it?" "Yeah, check the defense points, if it's over twenty it IS an Armored Beast." "Well then I guess it is an Armored Beast." "Well it doesn't matter neither of you would be able to defeat my Skeletal Dragon. As long as I have a Boneyard terrain it resurrects after one turn." Enigma Flare said to the two. "What if I were to use a Soul Guardian? Your Skeletal Dragon wouldn't be able to resurrect." Blade countered. "Soul Guardian doesn't affect Undead Beasts. You'd need a Holy Relic to keep Skeletal Dragon down." Sword said. "Nope, Boneyard terrain destroys Holy Relics." Enigma Flare replied.

"You seem to forget that Sun Dust Dragon does quadruple damage to Undead Beasts. And what If I played Meteor Storm, not only does it do damage it destroys terrains!" Blade said. "Smart but Boneyard is impervious to Astral Spells." Enigma said. "What if we used a Bone Feaster? It's not a spell, and it eliminates Boneyard terrain!" "Then I'd simply use an Enchanted Skull Necklace to keep Skeletal Dragon alive." Enigma countered. "Wow… He's good Blade." Sword said. "Yeah… We should duel sometime." Blade said. "I'd be glad to." Enigma replied. Kirby walked around the store and noticed something, on several shelves were small flames, each in a different color, gold, blue, pink, red, purple, white, even black. Kirby was amazed, he touched one of the flames expecting to burn his hand, but when he felt no pain he was amazed, it let off the heat of fire, but didn't cause any direct burns. When he pulled his hand away, it was covered in sweat. He felt relived about not getting burnt but he was also curious about why he didn't get burned. "I see you've noticed the magic fire, or as I call them Flame-Bows!" Enigma said, startling Kirby. He bumped into the shelve and one of the Flame-Bows fell, Kirby barely managed to catch it, when he got his grip he smiled, happy that the small stand holding the gentle flame didn't shatter.

"Nice catch, little guy." Enigma said. "Enigma, Trixie thinks… What is THAT doing here?!" Trixie asked as soon as she entered the store. Kirby was startled by the sudden yell causing him to drop the Flame-Bow, when it hit the ground, the stand shattered causing the flame to disappear. Kirby was worried, he didn't know how the unicorn would react. "Hey, listen It was an accident… I'll let it go… This time…" Enigma said before turning to face Trixie. "What was that about?" He asked her. "What was it about? What was it about!? It was about IT!" Trixie shouted, pointing a hoof at Kirby. "What about him?" "He humiliated Trixie! Trixie was just about to have her revenge, but then HE came out of nowhere and used magic to beat Trixie!" Trixie shouted, moving closer to Kirby who was backing up until he hit a wall.

"Now, Trixie we talked about this. You don't need revenge, you need to move on." Enigma said forcing Trixie to look into his eyes. Trixie's scowl soon softened into a smile. "You're right… It's just… Trixie can't help but think about it. Trixie wanted revenge and Trixie got humiliated again. As long as Trixie has you, Trixie doesn't need revenge." Trixie said, nuzzling Enigma.

-Meanwhile on PopStar-

Marx, Zero, Dark Mind, and Dark Nebula moved their way through the woods. "ArE yOu SuRe ThIs WiLl WoRk?" Dark Mind questioned. _"Yes, Zero agrees with Dark Mind. Will this work?" _Zero asked. "It MIGHT work." Marx replied. "Might? MIGHT?!" Dark Nebula shouted. "Listen! We all are weak! We need to grow stronger!" Marx said, getting angry glances from the rest of the group. They found a clearing and Marx turned to face the group. "Now this will only hurt once… But DAMN will it hurt." He said before shooting energy out at the three. They screamed in pain as Galactic Nova's energy surged through them. _"Zero feels strange… No… Not Zero… Not anymore… 02." _ "My PoWeR iS oVeRwHeLmInG." "I feel as if I could destroy a hundred Kirby's." The three were shown after the bright light had cleared.

Zero had transformed into his more powerful form 02. Dark Nebula was larger, his purple eye a blood red. Dark Mind had larger hands, and more mirrors surrounding him. "Now listen, I know that this is going to be hard for you to do, but no matter what I say I need you to kill me so…" Marx had started but was cut off when the others attacked him. "AH! NO! WAIT! I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! PLEASE! STOP!" When they stopped, Marx was lying on the ground, not moving, until he was wrapped in a purple aura, it grew slowly, but it got bigger, and bigger, and bigger until it burst with a blinding light. A demonic cackle was heard, chilling even the three monsters. "We… Are… Ready…" Marx said, his appearance having drastically changed… Marx was no longer himself… He was now… Marx Soul…

Cliff hanger! Sorry about that I just want to get this chapter put up as soon as possible! I really would like to have some more OC's so now I am accepting ONE Kirby OC, first one to private message me gets to be in it! Enigma Flare is the one, the only, GigaBatz! He was the first one to submit an OC so I would like to thank him! Please review! And remember… Think about the poor Waddle Dees…


	10. Chapter 10

Helloes! I is King Xeno! This is just a little filler chapter, if you've read the previous chapters you'll know that I brought in three classic Kirby Mid-Bosses: Bugzzy, Mr. Tick-Tock, and Poppy Bro Sr, I didn't want them in the rest of the story, and I don't want anyone saying "What happened to those three bad guys?" So I'll send them home and I thought that I would have Fluttershy sing one of my favorite songs. Please Review! I need reviews! I F***ING NEED THEM… Sorry about my language… At least I censored it.

Chapter 10

"You know Kirby, you should really do this more often. You make just the perfect little model!" Rarity squealed, as Kirby was used as a living mannequin for Rarity. Although he wouldn't be able to be used for dresses or other clothes, he was the perfect hat model. "Kirby, would you like to see something?" She asked him. Kirby responded with several nods, before taking off the hat he was wearing and setting it down on a nearby table. "Well, I know that your friends wear some sort of cloth on them, whether it is a cape or a full outfit… I've taken the liberty of making some new ones!" Rarity said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Kirby saw a dark blue cape, obviously for Meta Knight. It didn't look very different from his old one. Next Kirby spied an outfit that was made specifically for a certain friend: Magolor. It had the same basic pattern only the colors were different. The white had been replaced by a red, the gold with green, and the blue with orange. Kirby wasn't so sure if Magolor would like it.

"Kirby!" Meta Knight shouted from outside the boutique. "We think we found how Bugzzy, Mr. Tick-Tock, and Poppy Bro Sr got here!" He heard Twilight shout. Kirby and Rarity rushed outside to see the rest of the group waiting. "Well, Bugzzy, Mr. Tick-Tock, and Poppy Bro Sr want to head back home and we think we found what brought them here in the first place!" Magolor said happily. Bugzzy stepped into view, earning a shriek from Rarity, when Bugzzy's companions broke out into laughter he grew irritated. "Quiet!" Bugzzy shouted, the ground rumbling when he did. Mr. Tick-Tock and Poppy Bro Sr were shocked. "We just gonna stand here or are we gonna get these critters home?" Applejack asked.

The group started to move through town, getting strange stares as they did. After a brief hike through the small town they saw what could only be described as a star shaped portal. Ponies were staring into it on one side, while on the other was another small city. Several strange creatures stared back. Until Bugzzy approached, which scared the new creatures. "It's Bugzzy! Is that Mr. Tick-Tock?" Several of them asked each other. One voice stood out, "Dad?" Poppy Bro Sr, looked excited, he leapt through the portal and was seen hugging a smaller version of himself. "Poppy Bro Jr, are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" Poppy Bro Sr asked. "No dad I'm fine! Tiff and Tuff kept me company!" Poppy Bro Jr replied.

Bugzzy and Mr. Tick-Tock made their way through the portal, shrieks could be heard from the other side as the other two walked in. As soon as Bugzzy was through, Mr. Tick-Tock followed. There was a bright flash of light and the portal was gone. Kirby felt sadness wave through him, he was starting to miss Dreamland, and Kirby wasn't sure why he was still here. They've done what they've had to do, so why linger here?

-Later That Night-

Kirby was lying in Fluttershy's cabin, where he would live until he had to go home, when a sudden crash of thunder scared him. He rushed into the living room, where Fluttershy was feeding some of her animals, she gave a small shriek when Kirby swung the door to his room open, running to her and grabbing onto one of her legs. "Kirby what's wrong? The storm scaring you?" She asked him. Kirby nodded before another loud clap of thunder filled the house. Kirby couldn't take it anymore, he started to cry. They had storms like this in Dreamland, but this isn't Dreamland. Fluttershy was trying everything she could to get the small warrior to stop crying, yet nothing would work. Fluttershy tried to remember what would calm her down when she was younger, when she remembered a lullaby that her mother would sing her during storms like this. She took Kirby to his room and helped him into bed.

(Just a quick note, you might want to go on YouTube, or another music streaming site to get the actual song which is called "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng.)

Fluttershy cleared her throat before softly singing _"__Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning"

When Fluttershy finished, she saw a softly snoring Kirby, sound asleep. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. "Good Night Kirby."


	11. Chapter 11

HI! I just wanted to say THANK YOU! For all who read my story so far, it's far from over but… I would like more participation from YOU, yes YOU! Leave me a review! PM me for an OC, I'll put YOUR OC in MY story! I'll even leave you a little recognition note in the beginning of a chapter… Just like this! So please review and/or Private Message me about an OC!

Chapter 11

"He just seems lost here, Meta Knight. I'm not sure what to do." Fluttershy said, Meta Knight listening. "I know, but I can't shake this feeling…" Meta Knight said trailing off. "What feeling?" Fluttershy asked him, starting to be concerned. "Nothing… It's nothing…" Meta Knight responded, leaving Fluttershy worried. "Well… How are things with the Princesses?" Fluttershy asked changing the topic. "Not the best… They started fighting… And… Can you keep a secret?" Meta Knight asked. "Yes, of course." Fluttershy responded. "Celestia is… My… Mother..." "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" "She's my… Mother…" Meta Knight said again. "One more time please?" Fluttershy asked. "She's my… Mother…" Meta Knight said finally loud enough. "WHAT?!" Fluttershy shrieked, Meta Knight quickly put his hand over her mouth. "I'm only adoptive… Remember, our little secret…" Meta Knight explained.

Fluttershy nodded and Meta Knight pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Really? She is?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes, why do you think I would lie?" He asked. "No! I don't think you would lie, I just find that shocking…" Fluttershy replied. "The view from here is beautiful. Seeing all of Ponyville, Manehattan, and Appaloosa." Meta Knight said, his eyes shining in the suns rays. "Fluttershy? Where is Kirby?" Meta Knight asked. "Rainbow Dash said she would teach him how to fly, he showed us his Wing Ability." Fluttershy responded. "That won't end well."

-Meanwhile Somewhere Near the Everfree Forest-

Kirby was spiraling towards the ground, he was used to using Wing Ability to fight or get places quickly, but never for anything like this. Kirby made contact with the ground, sending dirt and grass showering around him. Kirby heard Rainbow Dash shout at him. "Kirby, get up! This is easy, watch!" She shouted, flying around in the air, doing a few shuttle loops before making a U-turn. Kirby was started to get annoyed, this is all they had been doing all day. He was just about to walk off when he heard Rainbow Dash say "C'mon Kirby, I KNOW you can do it. You are the Legendary Hero of Dreamland after all. This should be a piece of cake!" Kirby leapt off of the ground, he started soaring towards the clouds, before doing three shuttle loops, and making a U-turn. He hovered in air, by flapping his wings, leaving Rainbow Dash astounded.

"Wow… Maybe we should take a lunch break huh Kirby?" She said, still wondering how he could do it after hundreds of failed attempts. Kirby nodded before landing with Rainbow Dash following. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" A voice asked, while someone grabbed Kirby, dragging him off. "You know Kirby, there's this great place where we can get something to eat." Rainbow Dash said, still moving forward, when she did look back she was confused. "Kirby? Kirby? Uh-Oh…"

-Meanwhile Not Far from Rainbow Dash-

Kirby's assaulter stopped, dropping him on the ground. Kirby was angry, he had just been dragged several feet, and his feathers were ruffled. (Pun intended) He turned to see a creature that was unfamiliar to him. While it looked like two creatures from Dreamland mashed together. It looked sort of like Dyna Blade from the front, but the back was more like Fire Lion. Kirby simply stared at the creature until it broke the silence by asking, "you don't even got a brain do yah'?" Kirby wasn't sure what it meant but he knew an insult, Dedede had given him plenty, and he recognized that one. Kirby didn't really feel like fighting so he started to walk away. The animal flew in front of him, blocking his path. "So, I bet your friends with Dash huh?" She asked. Kirby instantly nodded, and was then smacked away from her. Kirby grew furious, he was kidnapped then attacked. He remembered that he still had Wing Ability, he swung one of his arms, sending out several razor like feathers. They bounced off her, leaving her smiling as she rushed at him, sharp bird like claws ready for an attack.

He shot into the air, narrowly avoiding the claws, he knew that Razor Feather probably wouldn't work, so he decided to use Condor Dive. He flew higher and higher into the air before free falling towards his target, using his agility, Kirby spun down so he would land head first. He crashed into his target, but she was still fighting. Kirby didn't know what to do, the blow from Condor Dive had hurt him too, so Kirby only had one option: Fly away as fast as his wings would take him. Kirby started to fly away, but was knocked down by the creature. "You're nothing but a weakling. Why would Dash hang out with someone like you?" She asked him. "Because he doesn't just attack others for no reason!" Kirby heard Rainbow Dash shout, she knocked the creature away from him. "Gilda! You mess with my friends, you mess with me!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Gilda slammed into her, causing some feathers to come off. Kirby rushed over to help, but stopped when one of the feathers landed in his mouth.

"Kirby… Did you just eat one of my wing feathers?" Rainbow Dash asked him. Kirby responded with a slow embarrassed nod. Kirby started glowing, it was a soft glow that slowly intensified over time. When it cleared Kirby was there only he looked different. His wings now stretched much longer than usual, he had bird like feet, the feathers were a shining rainbow, he even had tail feathers, and he had a beak where his mouth should be. "Poyo?!" Kirby asked startled. He saw Gilda still attacking Rainbow Dash, Kirby flew at an incredible speed, faster than he had ever flown before. He was heading straight for Gilda, who saw this and moved out of the way. Kirby disappeared a short time after, who reappeared next to Gilda, slamming into her with full force. Kirby turned and scratched at Gilda with his claws. He once again disappeared and reappeared near an injured Rainbow Dash, he grabbed onto her with his feet and disappeared again.

-Meanwhile in Ponyville-

"They should have been back by now!" Twilight shouted, while the rest of them waited. Suddenly a bright light filled the room, when it passed a bird like Kirby, and a beat up Rainbow Dash appeared. Kirby turned normal before trying to wake his friend. "Kirby! What happened!?" Meta Knight asked, Kirby responded by yelling "POYO! POYO! POYO POYO POYO!" "Attacked by a strange creature? Can you describe it for me?" Meta Knight asked. "Poyo… Poyo, Poyo, Poyo Poyo, Poyo!" Kirby said slowly. "I only know one creature that looks like that… A Griffin." Meta Knight said, his eyes turning red. They were all shocked, the silence being long. They were interrupted from their thoughts by Rainbow Dash waking up. "Guys…? How did I…? OH MY GOSH! KIRBY!" She shouted suddenly looking around for the small puffball. She let out a sigh of relief when said puffball nearly tackled her in a hug. "You guys should have seen it! Kirby was awesome! He was grabbed by Gilda, and when I got to them, she had him cornered. So I rammed into her and she started attacking me making some of my wing feathers to come off, and Kirby in in his rush to help me accidentally swallowed one. He turned into some sort of bird, with a beak and everything! He went to ram her but she dodged it, and then Kirby teleported and attacked her! At least I thought it was teleporting, but when he was taking me here it was like he moving between dimensions or something! I must have passed out on the way here…" Rainbow Dash shouted, her eyes filled with excitement. "Yet another Super Ability discovered." Meta Knight noted.

"Another?" Twilight asked. "Yes I told you about his Super Abilities, did me not?" Meta Knight asked. "Sort of." Twilight responded. "Well, it seems that the Elements are having an effect of Kirby, giving him more Super Abilities. At his party. The 'Bounce Circus' ability, and know the 'Spectrum Wing' ability." "'Spectrum Wing'?" Pinkie asked confused. "I decided to call it that for Kirby's ability to travel between dimensions." Meta Knight explained. "Ok… I have just one more question…" Pinkie started. "What's a 'Dimension'?" She finished. "A dimension is a part of the universe that we cannot get to be traditional means, we would need magic or there may be some sort of otherworldly event." Meta Knight explained. "OH! So… What IS it though?" Pinkie asked. Meta Knight sighed "The part of the universe you can't touch." Pinkie looked like she understood then. "So… It's a part of the universe that we can't get to through traditional means? There would have to be some sort of magic or otherworldly event?" She asked.

"I must not hurt Pinkie… I must not hurt Pinkie… I must not hurt Pinkie…" Meta Knight thought. "Yes Pinkie. That is correct." Meta Knight said. "We should get Rainbow to a hospital." Fluttershy said, gaining everyone's attention. "NO WAY! I AM NOT GOING THERE!" Rainbow Dash shouted, Kirby had an idea, and he ran over to his back pack and pulled out a tomato with a large 'M' on it. "A tomato? How is that supposed to help?" Rarity asked. Kirby held it out to Rainbow Dash, who reluctantly ate it. Her bruises started fading, her feathers grew back, and she was finally able to stand. "Back home we have many of these Metamatoes. A Metamato, is like a regular tomato only it heals injuries. If Kirby was willing to part with one of these, he must really see you as a true friend." Meta Knight explained.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash asked. "They may be the only food he likes MORE than watermelons." Blade Knight commented. "Hey, we can use the seeds to grow more!" Magolor shouted. "Sorry, guys I ate it seeds and all." Rainbow Dash replied. Magolor's ears drooped. (When I say ears I mean the things that can be seen on top of his hat.) Kirby let out a few excited giggles, reaching into his backpack he pulled out another Metamato. "They are also known as 'Maximum Tomatoes' depending on who you ask." Magolor said, perking up. "Blade! It's about ten to two!" Sword Knight shouted. "Oh! Meta Knight sir, we will be taking our leave now." Blade Knight said turning to face their boss. Meta Knight nodded, before the two ran off towards Enigma's shop. "Those two… They seem to like children at times." Rarity commented. "Well, they have been through a lot with me. They weren't always my friends. At one point they were thieves, who tried to rob me. I saved them from one of Nightmare's beasts, and they decided that they owed me their lives. I've saved them, they've saved me." Meta Knight commented. "Loyalty… My element." Rainbow Dash commented.

-The Next Day-

Kirby was rushing through the meadows around Ponyville, he always loved running through the grass, feeling the gentle forest breeze, the smell of the flowers. Kirby stopped when he heard a familiar voice say "Kirby! Can you come here please?" Kirby ran over to Fluttershy, who was feeding chickens. As soon as Kirby walked into the yard, the birds swarmed him, not so much in anger or fear, but in curiosity. Kirby laughed as the birds would, rustle around him, trying to investigate this new creature. They suddenly ran off when Angel, ran near Kirby, who he had taken a shine to. Kirby looked down at the rabbit, he smiled and patted Angel gently on the head before walking over to Fluttershy who was trying her best not laugh. Kirby was covered in feathers, when he noticed this he shook them off, and looked up Fluttershy. "Kirby, I was wondering if you'd like to go into town." She asked him. Kirby shook his head and ran back into the field, chasing butterflies, lying in the grass or even watching the humming birds fly flower to flower. Fluttershy smiled, before walking into her small cabin, to get a watering can. When she stepped back out, Kirby was by her flowers, a strange water crown on his head, he was watering the flowers! When he shot his arms straight up, water would fly into the air, creating a rainbow, before sprinkling down on the plants. Kirby was such a big help around here, whether he cooked, cleaned, or helped with any other chores Fluttershy couldn't help but feel a little upset, Kirby had done so much for her and she felt like she hadn't done much of anything.

That's when Fluttershy got an amazing idea, she quickly ran inside where she grabbed some bits. "Kirby, we need to run to town quick!" Fluttershy happily exclaimed. Kirby ran over by her and they made their way to Sugar Cube Corner. "FLUTTERSHY! KIRBY!" Pinkie shouted as soon as they entered the sweet shop. "Pinkie… I want order a special cake." Fluttershy said, Pinkie looked at Fluttershy with hope filled eyes. "Who's it for?" She asked. "I want it for Kirby. Could you make a watermelon cake? I mean… If it's not too much trouble…" Fluttershy said, starting to lose her confidence. "Not a problem! I made some watermelon cupcakes for Kirby's birthday!" Pinkie said, smiling. "Thank you Pinkie. When can I expect it?" Fluttershy asked. "You can come about noon and it'll be done then!" Pinkie shouted.

Fluttershy and Kirby left the shop, and were greeted by Magolor. "Hey guys! You'll never guess what! I found something for you Kirby!" He said before holding out a few Star Shards. "I can probably use these to improve the Warp Star!" Magolor added. The shards started to float around in the air, spinning and swirling, until there was a bright flash of light, revealing a perfect five pointed star. "Kirby!" Magolor shouted his attitude changing. "I challenge you… To an Air Ride race!"


	12. Chapter 12

HELLOES! You may or may not know but Magolor has challenged the Air Ride king to a race. For those of you who don't know _Kirby Air Ride_ is a Kirby racing game, in which you play as multiple Kirby's, whose color you can change or unlock. Eventually you can even unlock King Dedede and Meta Knight, along with all new vehicles! If you want to play this I would suggest emulating it. I am planning on making a short alternate ending to the race! Also brings in everyone's favorite penguin! So please look forward to it! Now then… ON TO THE RACE! WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LUNA X DEDEDE!

Chapter 12

"Air Ride?" Fluttershy asked confused. "Back on PopStar, Air Riding is a fast paced racing or battling sport! Kirby's a legend when it comes to Air Riding! Facing one Kirby wouldn't be fun though…" Magolor explained before turning to face Kirby. He charged magic and fired it at Kirby, who was now split into four! Red, Blue, Green, and White. Magolor turned to Fluttershy and said "I need you to shout 'Warp Star'." Fluttershy was confused. "Why would I…?" "Just do it!" Magolor shouted. "WARP STAR!" Fluttershy squeaked loudly.

-Meanwhile with Kalu-

Kalu opened his mouth, a bright light seen escaping, the Warp Star shot out and flew towards Kirby's location while he shouted "WARP STAR!"

-Back with Kirby-

The Warp Star stopped, near Kirby, Magolor opened a slot in it, and placed the star inside. He charged up magic in a similar manner and shot it at the Warp Star, which created four different colored versions. Red, blue, green, and white. "So Kirby… Er… Kirbies… Do you accept my challenge?" Magolor asked. The four Kirbies nodded, leaping onto their Warp Stars. They had attracted a crowd, who were excited for this race. "The rules of an Air Ride race… There are no rules! We race and do anything to win. If you guys win… I'll put you back together right away. If I win… You'll have to fix up all the broken rides back home for… A week!" Magolor shouted. The four nodded, before Rarity walked out with a checkered flag, and started the countdown. Twilight would be using magic to show the events of the race.

"Three…" Magolor looked at the Kirbies and smiled. "Two…" The Kirbies had identical looks of determination of their face. "One…" The five were ready to go, ready to leave each other in the dust. "GO!" Rarity shouted, waving the flag in the air. The five sped past her, causing dirt and grass to shower her. "AH! I WAS NOT PREPARED FOR THIS!" She shrieked. Spike ran over with a wet wash cloth. "Thank you Spikey-Wikey." She said.

Magolor was in the lead, with Red Kirby behind, followed by Green Kirby, who had Blue Kirby on his tail, and White Kirby in the rear. (I'm just going to call them by their colors now) Magolor turned, shooting ice magic at Red's Warp Star, causing it to stop, and making Green crash into him. The two flew off their Warp Stars and landed in the shrubbery. White and Blue stopped, they helped their Red and Green twins up, and continued the race. Magolor noticed something ahead, a Griffin, he stopped, as the she was blocking the path. "Excuse me? Miss? Could you please move out of the path?" He asked as politely as he could. "Why should I? You in a big hurry?" She asked sarcastically. "That tone… Would you be Gilda?" Magolor asked. "Yeah, what's it to yah'?" She asked in a snotty tone. "So you're the one who messed with my little buddy!? You think you can mess with children like that?!" Magolor asked. "What are you blabbing about?" Gilda asked, standing up. "You know very well what I'm talking about you messed with Kirby! Not to mention Rainbow Dash!" Magolor shouted.

He and Gilda were spun around, when the four Kirbies zoomed past. The two spun until Magolor, took off after them shouting "I can't believe I forgot about the race!" Gilda was confused. "What the heck was that thing?" She asked herself. Red was in the lead now, with White behind him. Green in third, Blue in fourth and Magolor in last. Magolor launched water magic at Blue, it missed causing him to get hit with his own magical attack. "Wait… Why am I wasting my time trying to slow them down…? I should be trying to speed myself up!" Magolor thought. He used his magic to propel himself forward, getting ahead of Blue, Green, and White. Red and Magolor were neck and neck, the finish line just up ahead. Magolor was inhaled by Red and spat out behind him. "OH SH…" Magolor had started but was cut off when he made contact with a tree. The four Kirbies crossed the finish line, with Magolor floating in last. "All right a deals a deal." Magolor said, charging up some magic, he fired it at the Kirbies, fusing them back together along with the Warp Stars. Kirby happily laughed and ran over to Magolor. Kirby grabbed onto Magolor's hand and shook it.

"Win or lose… I had fun Kirby!" Magolor said, before the duo started their way back to town. When they arrived Fluttershy was the first to approach Kirby. "Are you all right? Are you hurt? Any scratches? Bumps? Bruises? Headaches?" She asked, much like a mother. "Poyo!" Kirby said, shaking his head. "Hey Kirby… You bring me more stars… I can upgrade the Warp Star… Take it as a little victory gift!" Magolor said, his eyes shining in the sunlight.

-Later that Evening-

Meta Knight was sitting outside, watching the stars twinkle. He had a scroll of paper, a quill, and an inkwell. He started to write _"Dear Tiff and Tuff, I know you are probably worried sick about us, but do not worry. Kirby has made many new friends, he has had much fun during our stay here… The main reason I am writing is because we may stay here longer than planned. I can't shake the feeling that something sinister is lurking in the darkness. I will be using a special way to send you this letter, enclosed is a device so that you can write back. Your Friend, Meta Knight"_ He finished the letter and handed it to Celestia whom sent it.

-The Next Morning-

"PLEASE!?" Rainbow Dash asked. "NO! I will not spar with you!" Meta Knight shouted. "C'mon Meta Knight, I'm bored and there's nothing to do!" Rainbow Dash shouted at him. She had been asking him for the past hour. "Maybe you could go help one of your friends." Meta Knight said, before Rainbow Dash landed in front of him. "I thought you were a knight, not a chicken!" Rainbow Dash taunted. "FINE!" Meta Knight shouted at her. He unsheathed Galaxia and rushed forward, Rainbow Dash having been able to barely dodge it, quickly responded by trying to buck him in the head. Meta Knight blocked with his sword hilt. Rainbow Dash charged at him, Meta Knight dodged, his cape turned into a pair of bat like wings, he flew into the air and fought Rainbow Dash. He eventually knocked her down and put his sword away. "Wow… You are a LOT stronger than you look." Rainbow Dash said to him.

Meta Knight smiled, while Rainbow Dash picked herself up. "Hey Meta Knight, why do you wear that mask?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Why do you think?" Meta Knight asked her. "Acne?" She suggested. "No, I wear it to keep my identity more… mysterious." He responded. The two walked into the castle, and Meta Knight heard a familiar voice. "I told you several times already! I don't know how I got here! One second I'm in Dreamland, the next I'm here!" "Oh god no…" Meta Knight said, as he entered the room the two noticed a large blue penguin, he was wearing a red robe, and a red crown, he also had most noticeably a large wooden hammer. "You need to calm down, no one was trying to threaten you." Celestia said to him. "LISTEN HERE YOU! I AM KING! I AM KING DEDEDE! KING OF DREAMLAND!" He shouted. "Dedede! Stop it now!" Meta Knight shouted. The penguin turned and his jaw dropped. "Meta Knight?! IS this where you've been?! You… You… You… Deserter! I've had to position three times as many guards around the castle AND Cappy Town because YOU have been gone! You may be Dreamland's second greatest warrior but you are still one of MY knights!" Dedede ranted.

"Hey! Why don't you shut your beak, Meta Knight here has been helping us ever since he landed. Stopping monsters with the help of Kirby!" Rainbow Dash shouted at him. "Kirby? KIRBY!? My arch nemesis! You brought HIM here! All those times… I spent so much money… So many failures… All… His… FAULT!" Dedede shouted slamming his massive hammer into the ground, causing the brick to break. At that moment Kirby and the rest of the Mane Six walked in. Kirby looked at him, his eyes filled with fury. "You know Kirby, todays the day! I can feel it! I can even TASTE my victory over you! I don't need Nightmare's help to beat you!" Dedede shouted, he rushed at Kirby, who responded with a sliding dodge. Dedede swung his hammer at Kirby, who leapt out of the way every time. "Is that FAIR!? He's using a pickle barrel on a STICK!" Twilight noted. Kirby inhaled a nearby potted plant and shot it at Dedede. The frustrated king, turned and said "Two can play at this game!" Dedede took a deep breath and started to attempt to inhale Kirby, who was holding onto the wall. The Mane Six were also being forced into the suction zone. Rarity screamed as a small hand mirror was pulled away from her.

Kirby noticing something special about the mirror inhaled it. "Oh… Um… You… You can keep that now dear…" Rarity said, her face having a small sign of disgust. Kirby started to glow, his jester hat reappeared, this time the left side red and the right side green. His skin was a pale white, like someone had covered him in white makeup. Kirby had a large wand, a green crystal ball on the end. Kirby shook the wand, causing magical energy to build up. It created several mirrors around Dedede. Each had a Kirby in it, they all copied the real Kirby's movement. He shook the wand again, causing magic to launch out of it, the mirrors copied this the attacks able to strike. The King took each attack refusing to fall. Eventually, they all noticed something, the King's reflection could be seen in the mirror, but in his place was a large black glob with a single red eye. "Kirby! Dark Matter has once again possessed Dedede! You need to rescue him!" Meta Knight shouted.

Kirby continued to swing the wand, shooting mirror like energy beams at Dedede, each time he yelled in pain. No matter how many times he attacked nothing would work. "HEY!" Rainbow Dash shouted, holding each Element of Harmony, she tossed each one to their respective owner and put hers on. "Let's cook this goose!" Rainbow Das shouted. They were about to attack when Dedede fell. The Dark Matter quickly fled, shooting towards the stars. "What…? Where…? Who…? Kirby…?" Dedede asked. "ARGH! My head. Where… Where are we?" He asked. "Are you all right… King… Dedede?" Celestia asked him.

"Yes… I believe so… May I… May I ask who you are?" Dedede asked her. "I am Princess Celestia. Goddess of the Sun. This is my sister Luna, Goddess of the Moon." Celestia said, motioning towards Luna. "Well, I suppose you've already discovered this, but I was not quite myself. I can't say you'd know how it feels, something dark and evil taking over your heart, your soul, making you follow out its evil wishes." Dedede said, using his royal tone. "I do know…" Luna said, her eyes shining in the sunlight. Dedede had a confused expression. "You… Do…?" He asked. "Yes, a few months ago, I was freed from the evil being that held my very soul prisoner: Nightmare Moon. She is a cruel beast that sought nothing but destruction and death." Luna explained.

"Sounds a lot like Dark Matter." Dedede noted losing his royal tone. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Luna said, losing her royal tone. "Now that that's out of the way may I ask where I am?" Dedede asked, regaining his royal posture. "You are in Equestria, the most peaceful land you will find around here." Luna said, still letting her royal posture slide by. "You know Dedede you don't have to use your royal posture around us." Luna commented. Dedede let his shoulders relax, knowing that he could lose his royal tone. "All right… So… Equestria huh? Meta Knight, you came here with Kirby? Without telling me? I thought you were simply avoiding your duties." Dedede said, smiling. Kirby looked at Dedede and shouted "Poyo! Poyo! POYO!" "What…! I… I would never…! Steal food! How ridiculous!" Dedede lied. "Oh really? Well from what ah' can tell yah' happen to be lying!" Applejack shouted. Dedede started sweating, "W-W-W-Whatever do you mean? I would never lie!" Dedede said. "Another lie!" Applejack shouted.

"All right… Fine… You caught me! I did steal all the food in Dreamland… I might have also helped Nightmare… Without knowing it of course!" Dedede shouted. "What do you mean?" Celestia asked narrowing her eyes. "I sort of… Bought… Monsters to try and… Kill… Kirby… I had no idea where they came from! Kirby always beat them… I've MORE than redeemed myself! I've helped you beat Dark Matter and 02, I've helped rid the universe of that evil Magolor, and I even allowed him to redeem himself even though everyone said he should have been executed!" Dedede shouted at Kirby. Kirby suddenly frowned, he hadn't thought about that. "That's not all! I helped you and the other Brawlers to beat Tabuu, didn't I?" Dedede asked. Kirby slowly nodded. "HOLD UP! Tabuu?" Rainbow Dash asked. "An ancient being that took control of a less powerful being known as 'Master Hand'." Dedede explained. "Master Hand?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry I have a feeling you'll meet him eventually." Dedede said with a smirk. (Foreshadowing! OOH!) Kirby noticed something about Dedede, a silver device was seen in his robe pocket. Kirby tugged on Dedede's robe to get his attention. "Huh? Do you need something Kirby?" Dedede asked. Kirby pointed at the device and Dedede pulled it out of his pocket. "This? You may remember this Kirby. Before we were… Friends… The new… And improved… DEDEDE HAMMER!" Dedede shouted before the small device extended into the metal hammer, fit with Dedede's symbol on it. "You might also remember this." Dedede added, placing a metal mask over his face. "THE MASKED KING!" Dedede exclaimed. Kirby instantly remembered, when Dedede wanted revenge. He got hundreds of monsters, waddle dees even animals to go against Kirby. Kirby took a step back, looking frightened. "Hey Kirby, you don't have to worry, I won't use it… On you… I'll only use it in emergencies, how about that?" Dedede bargained, placing the mask away, the hammer changing back into the small silver device. Kirby relaxed, knowing that Dedede wasn't here as an enemy.

Dedede and Luna's eyes met, they quickly moved their heads, blushing. Meta Knight and Celestia noticed this and each made a mental note… It never hurt to have a little blackmail. Kirby was just glad that Dedede had no intentions of bringing harm to anyone. "What's Dreamland like?" Twilight asked. "It has clean air, green grass, plenty of animals. The forests are dense, the skies clear, the sun and moon always shining. It's a quiet little place… If you like that sort of thing." Dedede said. "Do the sun and the moon move on their own?" Twilight then asked. "Yes, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright do move on their own, although they did fight once. Meta Knight may have told you, the… Marx… incident." Dedede explained.

"Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Mr. Shine is the moon, he is usually hot headed and angry. Mr. Bright is the sun, he is calm and happy. They even challenged Kirby to a fight once. Can you imagine, fighting the sun AND the moon… At the SAME TIME?" Meta Knight exclaimed. "Wait! Kirby fought the sun and the moon?!" Rarity asked. "Yes, they are actually nice company." Dedede noted. "You let them into your home? How is that even possible?" Twilight asked. "They aren't that big about my size." Dedede explained. "Yet they were able to hold that 'All powerful comet' at bay?" Applejack asked. Kirby nodded, he knew it was hard to believe but it was true. Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright are extremely strong. Many in Dreamland knew Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright to be good friends.

"Ah' swear we are gonna have to come to this Dreamland one day." Applejack exclaimed. "Would you like to have a tour of the castle?" Luna asked Dedede. "I'd be honored." He replied. The two walked off, they could be heard speaking and laughing until they were out of sight. "Looks like they might have some fun." Magolor said, scaring everyone. "Magolor! When did you get in here?" Meta Knight asked. "A while ago, I thought that you guys should know that I found some ancient artifact pulsing with an evil power that somehow allows me to control when I transform whenever I want." Magolor replied.

"Wait… WHAT!?" Celestia asked. "I know isn't it cool! I can become Magolor Soul at will and control myself!" Magolor happily exclaimed. "Not that! The thing about the artifact!" Celestia shouted impatiently. "Well it looks kind of like a star, but it had a shadowy evil aura. Reminds me of something I'd heard in old fairy tales. 'The four stars of darkness, the ancient evil, revives their creators, those who cannot feel. The elements will save with the help six, or those who failed will dearly be missed.' My mother used to tell me that old story to help me fall asleep." Magolor said, holding out the object that he had described. It looked like a smaller version of the Warp Star, only it was pitch black, and an evil could be sensed from it.

"No… It… Can't be…" Meta Knight said. "This is a part of Nightmare's energy…? Not his alone… Nightmare Moon…" Meta Knight explained, which caused Magolor to drop the object. "Thank you!" Marx shouted swooping in and grabbing the star. "With Nightmare revived we will finally have our revenge!" Marx shouted. Before anyone could react Marx escaped, leaving everyone silent.

-Meanwhile deeper in the Castle-

Dedede walked at a slow pace, taking in the glory of this palace. Luna walked at his side, explaining the culture that made the castle. Something made him stop, a golden star, lying near him on the ground. He picked it up and instantly recognized it. "This is a Wishing Star!" Dedede shouted. "A what?" Luna asked. "Back in Dreamland, these stars grant one wish. But their very rare, I better save it." Dedede said, placing the star in his pocket. Dedede looked in Luna's eyes, feeling a strange emotion wash over him, he quickly pulled his eyes away from hers. Dedede made his way back to the throne room with Luna, where everyone was waiting. "What?" Dedede asked, feeling like he had missed something.


	13. Thousand View Special

Hey everybody! I am so excited my story has gotten more than 1,000 views! I thought that I would make a little special! I'm not going to tell you about it, so you'll just have to read to find out! It's after what happened in Chapter 12. Also I got my second OC! Please leave me more! By the way only one OC per person… Sorry if this is an inconvenience.

Thousand View Special!

Magolor moved through the nearly empty streets of Ponyville. He always loved to watch the stars from a top a tall hill. He made his way to the top and saw a Pegasus, her coat was purple, while her mane and tail were sky blue with red highlights. Her cutie mark was a telescope surrounded by stars. "Hello." Magolor said, startling the pony. "Oh, hello… I haven't seen you before." She said. "Yeah, I'm not from Ponyville, or Equestria for that matter!" Magolor responded. "Well, I'm Star Mane." She said to him. "My name's Magolor." He replied. "You here to watch the stars too?" She asked him.

"Yeah, you like stargazing too?" He asked. "Yeah, it's one of my hobbies." Star Mane replied. "You wouldn't believe what's out there. Clockwork comets, with the power to grant wishes, hundreds of different planets each with unique forms of life." Magolor said, getting her attention. "Wait? What?" She asked him. "Yeah, I've seen one of those comets, it was glorious, the pieces placed like an abstract piece of art. I still remember its name: Galactic Nova." Magolor said. The two exchanged information of the stars, the planets, and the universe.

-Meanwhile on PopStar-

Tiff sat at the desk in her room, she had gotten Meta Knight's letter, but she didn't know what to write back. The King had gone missing, so Bandana Dee was making sure that everything got done. Tiff heard a knock at her bedroom door, she opened it and saw Fololo and Falala. "Tiff! We saw something horrible!" Fololo shouted. "What was it?" Tiff asked. "It looked like a star only it was all dark and evil feeling." Falala replied. "Maybe Kabu would know what it is." Tiff said to herself. Tiff rushed past the two siblings and ran out of Castle Dedede. She made her way to Kabu, who greeted her. "**TIFF. YOU SEEK SOMETHING. ANSWERS?**" Kabu asked her. "Yes Kabu, Fololo and Falala found something, a dark star with an evil presence." Tiff explained. "**SO… HE WILL RETURN… I HAD HOPED MY VISION WOULD BE FALSE, BUT IF THE NIGHTMARE STARS HAVE RETURNED… THAN SO WILL NIGHTMARE…**" Kabu said, leaving Tiff worried.

"Nightmare!? But Kirby beat him, the Star Rod!" Tiff shouted. "**THE STAR ROD IS STRONG, BUT ONLY TRUE FRIENDSHIP AND HARMONY COMBINED WITH THE POWER OF KIRBY CAN PERMANANTLEY KILL A BEAST OF SUCH POWER.**" Kabu said. Tiff ran back into the castle, she grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil, then began to write.

-Back in Equestria-

Meta Knight sat in his room, his cape folded neatly lying on his dresser, and he undid the straps to his mask and lied it on his cape. Just as he was about to get into bed, a neatly folded letter appeared near him. He grabbed it out of the air and opened it. _"Dear Meta Knight, I apologize for not writing back until now, I've just discovered something urgent. Fololo and Falala have found a star dark as night. I spoke with Kabu about it and he says it can revive Nightmare! I knew that you would know what to do. Please write back immediately! From, Tiff"_ Meta Knight dropped the letter, he grabbed his cape and rushed out his room, forgetting his mask.He knew that Celestia would still be in the throne room. He burst through the door and approached her. "Princess, another Nightmare Star has appeared in Dreamland!" He shouted, getting strange looks from the royal sisters.

"Is something wrong?" Meta Knight asked. "Your mask…" Luna started. "…Yes…?" Meta Knight asked. "It's… not on your face…" Celestia finished. Meta Knight's eyes went wide. "Oh crap…" He said. "You look just like…" Luna had started but was cut off by Meta Knight. "Don't say it. I know I look like Kirby. I just hope no one else sees me like this." Meta Knight said before the door opened and the Mane Six could be heard. "Oh shit…"


	14. Chapter 13

I hope everyone enjoyed the Thousand View Special! Sorry it was so short I just wanted to get that in there because that's a big achievement for me! This takes place after the Thousand View Special. I also decided to bring in my OWN OC: Gizmo. Not to mention I bring in a scene from _Kirby Right Back At Ya!_ I forgot to put this is the Thousand View Special but Star Mane is the OC of My Imagination12!

Chapter 13

Meta Knight lied in bed, he was embarrassed that they finally saw his face, they all reacted differently. Pinkie was happy that my mask was gone, Twilight was shocked, Applejack didn't really care, Rarity thought that my mask was too… unfashionable, Fluttershy was ecstatic to see my face, and Rainbow had to fight back her laughter. Meta Knight grabbed a scroll, a quill, and an inkwell. _"Dear Tiff, I have many knights there, see if you could get them to transport it to me. If all four fall in the wrong hands… It would be disastrous. Please just try to keep safe. From, Meta Knight." _He finished writing and sent it Tiff. Sometimes he knew how she could get, TOO curious for her own good. Curiosity did have its perks. She was the first to approach Kirby, he still remembered that day.

-Begin Flash Back-

Dedede and Escargoon drove a tank in front of Kabu, ready to fire. "Well then Mr. Fancy Pants fortune teller! Tell me what will happen when I push this button!" Dedede had shouted. "**YOU WILL NOT PUSH THAT BUTTON.**" Kabu had replied. "BZZZT! Wrong answer!" Dedede yelled his thumb inches away from the button. Suddenly a bright flash of light and a shooting 'Star' had crashed into PopStar nearby. Everyone crowded around the star shaped space ship. Tiff ran over as the cockpit opened, allowing Kirby to fall out. "Hey are you a space alien?" She asked him. Kirby didn't respond but instead looked around taking in his surroundings. "I know this is impossible but are you 'Kirby'?" She asked him. Kirby instantly leapt up and down shouting his name. "THAT'S KIRBY?!" Tuff had asked. "THE STAR WARRIOR?!" Tiff and Tuff's father asked. "HE'S SO… PINK!" Tiff and Tuff's mother had shouted. Suddenly Kirby was smacked away by Dedede's hammer. "Hey! What'd you do that for!?" Tiff asked. "I was saving you from an alien invader!" Dedede shouted.

"That wasn't very nice! I hope that little pinkies ok." Tiffs mother had said. Tiff and Tuff went searching for Kirby, when they found him, Dedede and Escargoon started chasing the little guy in the tank. One shot missed but was close enough to launch Kirby a few yards. They found him in a watermelon patch, where he swallowed one whole.

-End flashback-

Meta Knight wasn't sure why Dedede hated Kirby. They were at one point mortal enemies, but as time went by they became more like bitter rivals. There was another bright flash, a second letter from Tiff. _"Dear Meta Knight, I'll try my best to get it to you. I really hope you know what you're doing, but you probably do. I was told it would arrive by tomorrow morning, I hope it gets there without…"_ The letter was cut off, a mark that looks like a pencil dragged across the paper could be seen. Another piece of paper was in the envelope, it was obviously old from its yellowish color. _"We have it… And we have her… Her brother too… If you wish for them to survive gather the remaining two and meet us in the Everfree forest… You have one month…"_ Was written on the paper, a small quickly drawn map was also there.

Meta Knight grabbed his mask and rushed to throne room, he once again burst through the doors, and luckily everyone was gathered. "Kirby! Marx…! Tiff…! Tuff…! Nightmare Star…!" Meta Knight shouted between breaths. "Meta Knight calm down!" Luna said, making sure the knight didn't hyperventilate. "Kirby, Marx… He got Tiff and Tuff… They want the Nightmare Stars… Or… Or… Tiff and Tuff will… They'll… They'll die!" Meta Knight said grabbing the young Star Warrior's shoulders. "We have to find them and prepare this ransom!" Magolor shouted. "NO! Don't you see that they'll have all four Nightmare Stars?" Celestia shouted. "They're our friends! We have to help them!" Blade Knight shouted. "We don't even know where the Nightmare Stars are!" Twilight shouted. "They sent us a map." Meta Knight shouted. "NO! NOPONY IS GOING AFTER ANYTHING!" Celestia shouted. "King Dedede, talk some sense into them!" Luna shouted. "Meta Knight… Hand over the map…" Dedede said, holding out his hand. "No…" Meta Knight muttered. "HAND OVER THE MAP!" Dedede shouted. "I SAID NO!" Meta Knight hollered back.

"META KNIGHT!" Dedede shouted, his hand still out. Meta Knight stared at him, his yellow eyes now a deep blue. "That is an order…" Dedede said calming down. Meta Knight reluctantly gave Dedede the map. Dedede unfurled it and studied the map quickly before grabbing his hammer and saying "All right… Let's go save our friends!" Everyone looked at him. "You mean it Dedede?" Sword asked. "Of course, they may be a pain in my side, but it wouldn't be the same without them." Dedede replied. The group started to leave the room when Rainbow Dash asked "You know that I'm coming with you right?" "Count me in! I can't wait to go on such great adventures!" Pinkie shouted. "Who knows what gems I could find?" Rarity asked excited. "If it means protecting mah' family, I'll go." Applejack said. "If Kirby's going… I'll go too…" Fluttershy said softly. "Don't forget about me! Us Elements of Harmony stick together." Twilight said. "Girls… Are you sure about this…?" Celestia asked. "We are Princess! I believe that we can pull this off.' Twilight said.

The twelve set off, making their way through the harsh desert near Appaloosa. "Kirby! This sandstorm is too strong! We need you to do something!" Meta Knight shouted. Kirby dug around in his bag and pulled out a parasol. He showed it to Meta Knight. "We need something with more power!" Meta Knight shouted barely audible over the sandstorm's roar. Kirby dug around in his bag and pulled out a top. He showed it to Meta Knight who yelled "Kirby! Use it! We need your Tornado Ability! You need to make it a big one to stop the sandstorm!" Kirby inhaled the top and a tornado like crown appeared on his head. Kirby started to spin, he was moving at incredible speeds, and he made the swirling vortex that surrounded him larger… and larger… and larger… Until he was able to stop the sandstorm. "Kirby, you never cease to amaze me." Twilight commented. They noticed a large temple, seeming to be as old as time was. "HEY! You guys should have told us you were going somewhere!" They heard Enigma shout. The group turned to see four ponies rushing towards them. Two of which they had never seen. "Star Mane? What are you doing here?" Magolor asked. "This is an opportunity to learn about the world beyond Equestria… Do you really think that I would pass this up?" She asked him.

"Well… Who's this then?" Meta Knight asked. "Meet Star Mane, I met her when I went stargazing one night." Magolor explained. "Well this is my friend Gizmo, he's sort of an inventor." Enigma said pointing at a tan earth pony with a blonde mane and tail. His eyes were an emerald green, his cutie mark was a collection of screws, nuts, and bolts. "Um… Hi." He said. "Some of his inventions may be useful for us." Enigma said. "I also brought Trixie with." He added. They made their way into the temple, several torches lighting the path. "Torches? Such an overused concept! Haven't you guys noticed that in almost EVERY movie with a temple there are torches lighting the way?" Gizmo asked. "Hold on I think I brought a flashlight… AHA!" Gizmo shouted pulling a flashlight out of his bag, he turned it on and the batteries died right there. "Darn! The batteries are dead!" Gizmo shouted. Meta Knight grabbed a torch, and they continued their way through the temple. They encountered a large stone door, Gizmo stepped forward and said "I think I have something that may be able to open this all I need is to get my…" Dedede swung his hammer, destroying the door, causing rubble to fall around the group. "Never mind…" Gizmo said.

They went through the now opened tunnel, finding nothing but cobwebs and dust. The group stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the coffin. It was decorated like an Egyptian sarcophagus, only this one was covered in drawings of the Elements of Harmony, not to mention the Master Crown, and the Star Rod. Along with an ancient writing. Meta Knight read the writing out loud "When artifacts of old bring together new… The evil that plagues this land will finally be subdued… Should they fail and darkness start to creep… All life will be put into death's sound sleep…" Gizmo approached it and looked at the writing. "No pony has seen this in thousands if not MILLIONS of years! This discovery is amazing! Standing in the mythical Chaos Temple!" Gizmo shouted. "Chaos Temple?" Twilight asked. "Well many ponies believe that this is the birthplace of the embodiment of chaos himself… Discord! Others say this is where he would hide out when he wasn't ruining everyponies lives!" Enigma explained.

Star Mane approached the coffin, she looked at the delicate details that were put into it. "Looks like something you'd see in a Sci-Fi comic!" She said. Suddenly the door of the coffin swung open revealing Marx, he leapt out and flew straight for Magolor, pulling out the Master Crown. "NO! NO!" Magolor shouted, paralyzed with fear. Star Mane knocked Magolor out of Marx's path, causing the Master Crown to be placed on her. She groaned in agony as the evil magic did its work. Magolor watched in horror as his friend was squirming in pain. In a sudden bright flash of light, she was about the size of an Alicorn, she was still a Pegasus but her mane was now a pitch black, flowing the way that Nightmare Moon's did. Her hooves had black and blue "shoes". Her cutie mark was the same except for a tiny detail, the lens on the telescope was cracked. "This turned out better than I thought it would! Making them fight an all-powerful Pegasus! Why didn't I think of that originally?" Marx asked. "You can forget about the Nightmare Star! We already have it! Don't worry about the pipsqueaks, we dropped them off back home to be comforted by their mommy. Now then Star Mane Soul, stop them from escaping… Alive…" Marx shouted before demonically cackling and flying off.

Star Mane charged at the closest pony to her which wasn't a pony it was Kirby. Kirby was slammed aside, his head hitting the stone wall knocking him out. Before Meta Knight could get Galaxia, he was knocked out too, then Dedede. Sword, Blade, Magolor, and the nine ponies watched as Star Mane turned to face them. Magolor was breathing heavily, his eyes slowly turned blood red. He is soon engulfed in a bright light, two large blue arms reached out of it, when the light cleared, he was mostly an ink covered eye, with places that seemed like eyes and a mouth. Underneath you could see his real eye, large and red. His wings were mostly made of ink, yet somehow he managed to float in the air. Kirby woke up at that moment and saw the two Souls battling. Magolor threw several punches, but they seemed to be held back. He was attacked by Star Mane who had charged into him. Magolor would only occasionally attack, as if he didn't want to fight. "Star Mane, snap out of it! This isn't you!" Magolor shouted his voice much deeper, more… evil sounding. He pulled out an Ultra Sword as if out of nowhere! He swung it at Star Mane, but pulled it back at the last second. He couldn't do it. Star Mane was his best friend, they both had so much in common, neither had very many friends, and both loved to watch the stars.

Star Mane rammed into Magolor knocking him into the wall, you could hear the bricks crumble. "Magolor! You need to do it! She's not Star Mane anymore!" Twilight shouted at him. Magolor's hands started to glow as he unleashed Monster Flame, burning Star Mane. She yelled in pain as the flames did their work. Once they cleared Star Mane was lying on the ground, her old self. Magolor quickly picked her up, his eye filled with concern. "Star Mane! Wake up! Please!" Magolor Soul shouted. She stirred, and came to. When she saw Magolor she screamed. "Star Mane! You're awake!" Magolor shouted happily. "Magolor? Is… Is that you?" She asked. "Yeah… The side of me I hoped nopony would see." Magolor replied. He set her down and she looked at the Master Crown which was now lying on the floor. He slowly turned normal, then was hugged by Star Mane. "It was horrible! I felt like I wanted to kill everyone!" Star Mane shouted. Magolor looked into her eyes and said "Everything is fine now…" "We need to be quiet! The temple could collapse at ANY loud sound!" Twilight whispered. "Ok! Ok! We'll be quiet!" Magolor hissed. Meta Knight woke up, followed by Dedede who then loudly sneezed.


	15. Chapter 14

Hi King Xeno here, with some breaking news! I was hoping to bring this out longer I have decided that there will be twenty chapters total, after this one only six more… Don't be sad though I already have a sequel planned! I'm not going to tell you any more than that! So look forward to it! I will reveal the type of crossover it is in the final chapter! That's right! It isn't a Kirby only crossover! The Mane Six will be traveling elsewhere! So onto the chapter!

Chapter 14

Dedede, Gizmo, Rainbow Dash, and Blade Knight walked through the desert, covered in bruises, and dust. "You had to sneeze!" Rainbow Dash shouted for the hundredth time at Dedede. "I said I was sorry…" He mumbled. "Now we're lost with no food, no water, and no shelter. Not to mention in the middle of the desert!" She shouted at him. "It was an accident…" Dedede said obviously feeling upset about what had happened. "We don't know where the others are, I'm stuck on the ground because a piece of rubble hit my wing breaking it, and we are LOST!" Rainbow Dash shouted at the top of her lungs. "SHUT IT RAINBOW!" Gizmo shouted at her. "I agree with Gizmo, fighting won't solve anything." Blade said. Gizmo started digging around in his bag until he pulled out a compass. "This should help us get back to Ponyville. Blade would you mind?" He asked holding the compass in his mouth. Blade took the object and asked "Which way is Ponyville?" "South." Gizmo replied. The group started heading south, hoping that the others would get back safely.

-Meanwhile in a different part of the desert-

Kirby, Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Sword Knight were walking through the desert, they knew that they should head south. "I hope everyone else is ok." Fluttershy softly said. Twilight was worried about everyone else, did they make it out all right? There were so many questions and not enough answers. Pinkie bounced happily along, trying to cheer the group up. "Let's sing a song!" She said to the group. "Let's not." Sword replied. "How about we play a game?" "No…" "Let's talk about you!" "How about we don't?" Pinkie was trying her best to get everyone into a brighter mood but she just couldn't seem to do it.

-Meanwhile in yet another part of the desert-

Meta Knight, Applejack, Rarity, Magolor, Enigma, Trixie and Star Mane moved south, Meta Knight hadn't told them why, he said that he just had a feeling. They were about to take a break when they heard Rainbow Dash's voice shouting "WE ARE LOST!" Meta Knight guessed it was directed at Dedede. When he sneezed the sound was enough to cause the entire temple to crumble. Meta Knight's cape tore in the process, making it impossible for him to fly. Rarity had said that she made one specifically for him so he knew that it wouldn't be that bad. They rushed towards the location of Rainbow Dash's screaming, to see Dedede, Rainbow Dash, Blade, and Gizmo. "Wait… Is that… The others?" Rarity asked running towards them, so happy to see her friends that she didn't notice the stone in her path. Rarity tripped letting out a quick shriek before tumbling into the sand, getting covered in the coarse substance. Even then she didn't care, she wanted to see her friends safe and sound, but was soon disappointed when she saw that not everyone was there.

Dedede was shocked, Rarity rushed over falling down a sand dune and she didn't freak out when she got covered in sand. "I think Rarity is dehydrated… She didn't seem to notice that she's covered in sand." Gizmo muttered. "Is this it? Where are the others?" Rarity asked. "We don't know… We would know if a certain penguin hadn't made the temple collapse!" Rainbow Dash shouted at Dedede. "How many times must I apologize until you let it go?" Dedede asked. "You will never get me to forgive you for this! You weren't even supposed to be here! Have you ever thought that you just should have stayed back in Dreamland!?" Rainbow Dash shouted, pushing Dedede. Dedede was tired of it, he snapped. "You think I wanted to come here!? I was happy back in Dreamland! I never wanted to come to this place! I never wanted to get pulled into any of these crazy antics! I… Never… Wanted… To… Meet… YOU!" Dedede shouted at her, lifting his hammer above his head. Rainbow Dash felt something that she doesn't feel very often… Fear. "Sire! Please calm down!" Sword Knight shouted. They knew when Dedede was like this he would almost certainly change… No wanted the king to change… They liked the new Dedede, they didn't want the old one back.

The old King… The Dedede that would terrorize Dreamland, try to destroy Kirby, almost even succeed, they knew that the old King would never change back to the new King after words. Dedede lowered his hammer, making sure to calm himself. Dedede heard a familiar sound, the sound of Kirby's feet hitting sand. The group looked to see Kirby, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Twilight, and Blade Knight running towards them. "We finally found you!" Twilight shouted, as she was near the others. "Twilight? Thank goodness that you're all safe!" Rarity shouted, nearly tackling Twilight in a hug. "Well we should start heading back to town then." Meta Knight said, moving south the rest of the group trailing behind. "I think we deserve a break." Blade knight said. They made their way back to the small town. With each one going to their separate homes.

From the Author

This is yet another filler chapter, I have some ideas for the rest of the series but I wanted to get this done first so you have something to look forward to! I appreciate all those who have left me a review I hope that even when this story is finished you'll still let me know what I could do to improve upon the Sequel! OH! I may or may not write during the summer my main computer is on the fritz and I have to use my back up which is not very fast… So sorry if that comes as a disappointment for anyone. Please don't kill me… I also wanted to say that I really enjoy writing for all of you! With Care, King Xeno.


	16. Chapter 15

I was just hoping that you will all understand that I have no preference Kirby or MLP I love both equally… I am so pumped though! The new Kirby game recently came out! _Kirby Triple Deluxe! _Support our pink puffy friend! Become a Kirby fan today… I have no idea why I just said that… Any way… Onto the chapter!

Chapter 15

Kirby was exhausted, he collapsed into bed as soon as he and Fluttershy made their way into the cottage. Kirby knew that he was being a big help but he couldn't get something out of his mind. Why would Marx try to use the Master Crown on Magolor, he can control it now. Kirby didn't care right now he wanted to sleep.

-Meanwhile in Canterlot-

Dedede sat on his bed not really doing anything in particular when he heard a knock on his door. He answered and was greeted by Luna. "L-L-Luna…! What're…? You doing here… So… Late…?" He asked her. "I wanted to show you something… If you aren't busy!" Luna said nervously, Dedede quickly shook his head. "No I was sitting around my room… So… Uh… What… What do you want to show me…?" He asked. Luna started walking down the hallways with Dedede following. She unlocked a door and entered, holding the door open for Dedede. When they entered the room he saw the final Nightmare Star. "WHAT!? How!? WHEN!?" Dedede asked her. "While you were going to the temple Celestia and I went to the location of the other Nightmare Star, and we managed to get it out before Marx or anypony else could." She explained. "Marx will know that it's gone… He'll come after us now." Dedede said, his eyes never leaving the object. "I know but… I'll have you to protect me… IT! To protect it!" Luna stuttered, blushing. Dedede smiled, having heard what she said. "You're right, I will be here to protect it, and I'll be here to protect you too." He teased. She blushed even harder, then eventually said "We… We should get out of here… Leaving the room open could allow someone to slip in." Dedede nodded before the two left the room.

-The Next Morning-

Rarity wasn't in a good mood, she wakes up to find out that wild animals got into her home AND destroyed the dresses she was working on. Rarity was standing near all the torn dresses, her right eye twitching. "Morning Rarity! What a beautiful…" Magolor had started when he came downstairs, noticing the torn dresses. He slowly started to float back upstairs, silently, before he could Rarity was in his face, looking furious. "WHO!?" She asked him. "What!? What do you mean!?" Magolor cried. "WHO DID THIS!?" She asked him. "I-I-I-I can check around see if I can tell who or what did this!" Magolor bargained. Rarity released him from her magical grip, he floated downstairs, and noticed something. "This looks like something managed to claw its way through the walls." Magolor said, before peeking through. He heard a growling from the darkness and saw a pair of red eyes open. Magolor yelled in surprise and quickly darted away from the hole. A small lizard crawled out, only to be grabbed by a raccoon. "I think I've found the problem… You have raccoons…" Magolor said before a possum broke fell through the ceiling. "And Possums…" He said as the nocturnal animal rushed off. Rarity's anger soon turned to distress, if customers found out about this they would never come back.

Magolor's hands started to glow, suddenly all the rodents were marching out of the home's back door, as if in a trance they made their way into the nearby forest. "How did you…?" Rarity asked. Magolor chuckled before saying "Magic comes in many forms. Besides you're letting me crash here so I thought that I would help you out." Rarity smiled before hugging Magolor. "Thank you so much! I could have gone out of business!" She cried. "Still I wonder what could have led them to choose to come here." Rarity said. Magolor shrugged. "Who knows, when an animal has to make a decision it won't hesitate to go to the warm home over the freezing forest. Looks like they might have been there a while, I moved out whole families!" Magolor exclaimed. Sweetie Bell came down from her room and saw Rarity hugging Magolor. She giggled getting the attention of the two. "Sweetie Bell! You're up early." Magolor said. "Yeah, Applebloom, and Scootalloo want to work on getting our cutie marks!" She exclaimed. "I've been meaning to ask… What IS a cutie mark…?" Magolor asked. "A cutie is the mark a pony gets on his or her flank when he or she discovers his or her special talent." Rarity explained. Magolor wasn't so sure how that worked but he wasn't from around here.

-Meanwhile in Canterlot-

Marx managed to knock out the guards, he dumped their bodies in a ditch, and it would take a while to find them. Marx just hoped that they wouldn't wake up. He slinked through the castle searching for the Nightmare Star wondering why he was always the one to do all this stuff. He knew he was the leader but still they could at least come with him. Scratch that, they'd probably screw up. Marx slowly made his way down the halls, until he came across a heavily locked room. He summoned a warp portal and made his way inside. He saw the Nightmare Star, its evil energy filling him with joy as it darkly shined. He reached out for it and grabbed the object. He managed to slip out undetected.

Hey Guys I just wanted to say that I will be making these chapters a bit shorter because I really want to get to the final chapter so I can tell you about the sequel! You can expect chapters 19 & 20 to be longer than this one but not too long. Remember read and review for me! The first ten readers that Private Message me will get a shout out in chapter 19!


	17. Chapter 16

Hey readers! I would like to say that for the sequel I will unfortunately NOT be accepting OCs. I'm also sorry to report that the search for new OCs has closed. I will continue the "With Aid Of" series! I really hope that you'll all support me in my writing. I'll try to write during the summer but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. With love, King Xeno

Chapter 16

"So you mean to tell me that you know a giant hamster, a giant cat, a giant fish, a giant owl, a regular sized bird, and a mysterious creature?" Twilight asked Meta Knight. "Yes. Rick is Kirby's hamster friend also a close friend to Whispy Woods. Nago is like an older brother to Kirby, he is often overprotective. Kine is one of Kirby's best friends, he is a rare species of fish that can breathe air. Coo is a very wise owl that usually helps Kirby when needed. Pitch is a small hot headed bird that seems to really like Kirby. Then Chuchu is… We don't really know what she is but she is often seen helping Kirby." Meta Knight explained. "They can all talk?" Pinkie asked him. "Yes, they also have certain abilities. Rick can run on ice and not slip. While Nago has a rare ability that allows him to perform not a double jump, but a triple jump. Kine can swim against the fastest currents. Coo can fly against the hardest of winds. Pitch is more of a flutter jumper, he is small so his wings can't carry Kirby as much as Coo's could. Chuchu can grab onto the celling allowing her to carry Kirby over dangerous obstacles." Meta Knight said.

"You can't be serious." Rainbow Dash noted. "I am they helped Kirby many times. Not to mention that he has some animal foes as well. Fatty Whale, a whale who is usually seen wearing a sailor's hat with a pipe in his mouth. Fire Lion, a lion completely made out of flames. Phan-Phan, an elephant that is basically just the head with legs, who is also a friend of Kirby's but does have a strange fear of squirrels. Chameleo Arm, a large chameleon that shoots orbs of paint from its mouth. Pon and Con are both friends and foes. Pon is a Tanuki, which means raccoon dog. Con is a Kitsune, the Japanese word for 'Fox'. They both always travel together, never leaving each other's side. Some say they were raised together." Meta Knight explained. "Pon and Con huh?" Rainbow Dash asked not sounding impressed. "This so interesting, you have to promise to take us to Dreamland one day!" Twilight said happily to Meta Knight. "Maybe one day." Meta Knight replied.

Meta Knight, Twilight, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were interrupted when Kirby rushed over to them with a worried look on his face. "Kirby is something wrong?" Twilight asked. Kirby responded by quickly nodding. "Well what is it?" She asked him. "The Nightmare Star was stolen!" Magolor shouted waving his hands like a maniac. "We're dead! Game over, man! GAME OVER!" Magolor shouted running around in circles. Kirby slapped Magolor, getting him to snap out of it. "Thanks I needed that." Magolor said still sounding freaked out. Kirby slapped him again. "Thanks I really needed that." Magolor said, before Kirby slapped him one more time. "YOU'RE PUSHING YOUR LUCK KIRBY!" Magolor shouted. "I am afraid I have bad news. Luna will be targeted next." Celestia said behind the group. "How do you know?" Pinkie asked. "They need Nightmare Moon to awaken Nightmare. Luna is the only one who could hold such a beast." Celestia explained. "So protecting Luna is our top priority?" Meta Knight asked. "Yes, we can't let them get ahold of her! I can't lose my little sister again…" Celestia said quickly.

Suddenly they heard Dedede yell. They rushed into the castle to see Dedede fighting Marx, who was being beaten to a pulp. "UNCLE! UNCLE! I GIVE UP!" Marx shouted at Dedede. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BARGE IN HERE AND TRY TO HURT LUNA!? WELL YOU HAVE ANOHER THING COMING YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! YOU'LL BE LUCKY TO LEAVE THIS CASTLE WITH TWENTY PERCENT OF YOUR BRAIN STILL IN YOUR SKULL!" Dedede shouted, repeatedly slamming his hammer onto Marx's head. "Dedede you can stop now! He's passed out!" Luna shouted. Dedede calmly stopped swinging his hammer, and breathed slowly calming himself down. Marx was face down on the stone floor, his wings slumped to the ground. He quickly leapt up rushing towards Luna, he was swatted away with Dedede's hammer. Marx was shot out the window, yelling something about getting his revenge. Dedede was angered about what had happened. "Nice job Dedede, you saved the princess." Meta Knight said with a sarcastic tone. "I did save her didn't I? I am the strongest King in the world!" He shouted. Meta Knight face palmed and left the room.

-Meanwhile in Ponyville-

Sword and Blade were at Enigma's shop, playing Duel Monsters. "Galaxy Dragon attack his life points directly!" Blade shouted. "I activate Magma Terrain!" Sword shouted. "Ouch! Magma Terrain is extremely strong against Galaxy Dragon." Enigma commented. "Not to mention my Magma Golem dies triple damage!" Sword shouted. "I use Spectral Shield!" Blade shouted. "Spectral Shield? Looks like Galaxy Dragon is immune to the triple damage." Enigma said. "What if I were to use Meteor Storm!?" Sword shouted. "NO! DAMMIT! I LOST AGAIN!" Blade shouted. "Some of these monsters are OP." Sword said laughing at his friend's distress. "All right Blade. My turn." Enigma said taking a seat where Blade had been sitting. "First I activate Boneyard Terrain." Enigma said. "I play my Magma Golem!" Sword shouted. "Now for Skeletal Dragon!" Enigma said. The two dueled with Enigma being the winner. "Man no matter how many times I try you always win." Sword said to Enigma.

-Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest-

Marx trudged through the mud slipping, occasionally. "So I see you failed to kidnap the princess." Dark Nebula said to the demented Jester. "Maybe if you guys helped me out we would have her!" Marx shouted. "MaRx. CaLm YoUrSeLf. We TrUsT yOu To LeAd Us To ViCtOrY." Dark Mind said. "Well then get off your lazy asses and help me!" Marx shouted at them. _"02 disagrees with Marx. 02 believes that Marx alone can do it." _02 said. "Well it should be obvious that I can't! I need your help! If you want to get your revenge than I need all of us to pitch in!" Marx shouted. The three sighed before getting up. _"Marx had better be right about this. 02 is getting sick of the failures. Is Marx fails again 02 makes his move alone." _02 noted. The group unsure of how to get past Dedede and the others decided to figure it out in the morning.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dedede couldn't believe it. They had gotten her. They had gotten the only one here that he felt strong emotions towards. They got Luna. It must have been over night, no one knew how they could have gotten in. In fact everyone was feeling quite depressed. Celestia refused to even leave her room. Dedede felt mixed emotions of pain, sadness, but most of all… Rage… Dedede was furious that they would even think of try to take her way from him. He loved her after all. Gizmo suddenly burst through the doors and shouted "I think I know where they took Luna!" Dedede shot up and asked "Really where?!" "The only place that no one would dare to look. The Everfree Forest." Gizmo replied. "The Everfree Forest? That's the FIRST place I would look." Meta Knight said irritated. The group prepared to head off into the Everfree forest. Knowing that a dangerous adventure awaited them. The final battle is drawing near.

-Meanwhile in the Everfree forest-

Marx had everything set up, the Nightmare Stars in place, and the Princess who would hold Nightmare Moon. Luna struggled against Dark Mind, but she couldn't break free of his grip. She realized that she couldn't fight it, she would have to hope that everyone else would come to her aid.

-Meanwhile with Kirby and friends-

They all waited at the edge of the forest, each with their respective weapon of choice. Magolor, Twilight, Trixie, Enigma, and Rarity wielding magic. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Star Mane ready to attack with bare hooves. Gizmo with his assortment of gadgets. Dedede with the new and improved Dedede Hammer. Meta Knight, Blade, and Sword wielding their swords. While Kirby wielded a new Super Ability that they discovered on the way there. It was Sonic Whip. When Kirby attacked it moved at a lightning fast speed. Applejack tried to teach Kirby roping and that was the outcome. The group was ready to depart. Elements of Harmony ready to be used. Kirby knew that once they started there would be no going back. They took their first step inside, only to be attacked by Timber Wolves. The group fought them and continued their journey…

-Meanwhile on PopStar-

Monsters had been attacking more frequently, without Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword, Blade or even Dedede they were nearly over run. Knuckle Joe was trying his best to keep the beasts at bay. Bonkers was helping him but they were still having trouble. "TIFF! TUFF! WE GOT BACKUP!" Knuckle Joe shouted. Pon and Con slammed into some monsters, while Kirby's animal friends were helping too. Tiff hoped that this wasn't what she thought it was… The Return of Nightmare.


	19. Chapter 18

Hey everyone I just wanted to say sorry for chapter 17 being so short. Chapters 18 and 19 will be short too, but the last chapter will be my longest one yet, guaranteed or your money back! And remember look for the sequel title in chapter 20! I am also working on another project called _Chaos and Discord_ so I would just be so grateful if you checked that out too! It is in the Sonic/MLP section. Remember please review if you like the story, review if you hated the story, review if you just want to get something off your chest!

Chapter 18

Kirby and friends made their way through the Everfree Forest, battling Timber Wolves, and other threats. Until they all saw the clearing, Luna was sitting there, not moving, her head hung low. Dedede rushed over and tried to help her up, only to be blasted by a shot of magic. **"FOOLS! YOU THINK LUNA IS STILL HERE? HA! YOU ARE WRONG!" **Luna shouted, bearing a familiar armor. "No… Luna… You can't go back… You just can't…" Dedede muttered, holding his chest. **"LUNA IS NO MORE! NIGHTMARE MOON HAS RETURNED!"** She shouted, firing another blast of magic at Dedede. This time it was blocked, Kirby used Sonic Whip to knock the magical blast back at her. Nightmare Moon dodged the attack and focused on Kirby. She fired a beam of magic at Kirby, who slid out of the way and counter attacked. He was knocked aside by Nightmare Moon, who turned her focus to Twilight and the rest. **"YOU! YOU SIX! YOU ARE THE REASON I WAS FORCED AWAY FROM THIS BODY!" **Nightmare Moon shouted at her. Meta Knight slashed his sword at Nightmare Moon, who blocked each attack. No matter how hard they fought they couldn't take her down. It was as if something else was fueling her with energy. Meta Knight saw the Nightmare Stars nearby, he focused his attack on them, and with each one that was destroyed Nightmare Moon seemed to weaken. She was soon at her normal power levels, but that did not stop her efforts to attack. She fought, not giving in, not letting herself fall. No matter what, she refused to go down… Until the last hero dropped. Nightmare Moon smiled knowing that her victory was filled, knowing that with them out of the way she could plunge this land into an eternal darkness, with the help of Nightmare.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nightmare Moon stood above Twilight, who was lying on the ground her eyes filled with fear. Nightmare Moon began to charge magic, intending on delivering the final blow. "NIGHTMARE MOON!" Celestia shouted landing in front of her sister. **"YOU… YOU ARE THE ONLY THING I HATE MORE THAN THESE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!"** Nightmare Moon shouted. The two readied magic, firing it at each other like bullets from a gun. While many of the attacks missed each other the ones that did hit were amazingly strong. Each one draining a large amount of stamina from the two. Until Celestia was attacked from the side. Marx smiled, knowing his ambush worked, he looked at Nightmare Moon and smiled. Marx heard her gasp, turning he saw that the heroes were getting up. "You should know by now Marx, we won't stop as long as monsters like you threaten our friends!" Dedede shouted, pulling the Wish Star out of his pocket. "I wish Luna was free!" Dedede shouted, Nightmare Moon was then yelling in pain as she was forced out of Luna, leaving the Princess unconscious on the grass. Dedede ran over to her and made sure he was alright. "Dedede…? Is… Is that you…?" Luna asked him waking up. "It is Luna, it is…" Dedede replied tears filling his eyes.

"I hate to break up such a beautiful moment but we have a bigger problem!" Rainbow Dash shouted pointing at the sky. Rising out of the forest was Nightmare, his long purple cloak, flowing in the wind, his giant clawed hands ready to crush this world's peace, and his eyes filled with nothing but thoughts of murder and death. **"I aM fReE! NiGhTmArE lIvEs AgAiN! NoNe CaN sToP mE!"** Nightmare shouted, before turning to face the group. Meta Knight pulled out Galaxia and shouted "Well, it would seem the final battle is upon us!"


	21. Chapter 20 Updated

FINAL CHAPTER! I feel bad about never posting that alternate race ending, I just couldn't find the inspiration for it. So I'm going to pour my heart, soul, blood, sweat, and other various bodily fluids into this chapter! I will reveal the sequel, I hope you're all excited! Remember to review please! The Sequel is called "With Aid of the Pumpkin King" it is a Nightmare Before Christmas/MLP crossover. The reason I put the sequel title here is because I didn't want to kill the mood at the end.

Chapter 20

Kirby knew that it was now or never, he rushed towards the giant demon, whipping at his feet, but to no avail. Nightmare attempted to stomp on Kirby, but he was rescued by Rainbow Dash. She dropped Kirby next to Meta Knight who shouted "KALU! WARP STAR! SILVER STAR!"

-Meanwhile with Kalu-

Kalu opened his mouth two bright lights could be seen from within, two stars shot out one yellow on silver. **"WARP STAR! SILVER STAR!"** Kalu shouted.

-Back with Kirby-

The Warp Star, flew underneath Kirby causing him to flop onto his back. When Kirby regained his balance he flew up towards Nightmare's face, where he attacked, Nightmare swatted at Kirby nearly knocking him down. Twilight used magic to allow her flightless friends to get near Nightmare's face, they used it to fly towards him, attacking not giving up, never stopping. Meta Knight took to the skies using his wings to fly, while Dedede used the Silver Star.

Magolor started to glow, his body was engulfed in a bright light until Magolor Soul emerged. He removed his Ultra Sword and attacked Nightmare, nearly getting knocked down in the process. The team fought, even the two princesses fought, determined to take Nightmare down. "We can't seem to hurt him!" Luna shouted, narrowly avoiding one of Nightmare's giant hands. The group would not stop, no matter how dim the light seemed they fought. The battle could be seen from all corners of Equestria. Leaving everypony in shock. Nightmare laughed before landing a blow on Dedede, nearly knocking him off of the Silver Star. "You'll pay for that!" Dedede shouted, pulling out something and placing t over his face. The Masked King swung his hammer, it made contact with Nightmare's jaw, causing him to yell out in pain. **"WaTcH wHeRe YoU sWiNg ThAt HaMmEr!" **Nightmare shouted, swatting at Dedede again. He managed to dodge it and land another attack. Nightmare started to wildly swing his hands, which smacked Kirby to the ground. He quickly recovered and rejoined the fight. Nothing would lower the spirits of them. They would fight until Nightmare was defeated, or die trying.

Trixie fired several magical bolts at him, each causing massive explosions that caused minimal damage to Nightmare. Luna and Celestia each fired several magical beams at Nightmare. Meta Knight used Galaxia to attack Nightmare, yet no wounds would appear on him. While everyone was fighting Marx looked at the destruction, all the nature that was being destroyed, we was over joyed… At least normally he would be. Something wasn't right, he felt emotions that had never filled him before regret, guilt, and worst of all… He felt sorry. Marx was a monster he wasn't supposed to feel sorry. Marx flew towards Nightmare and fired a laser at him. Marx was knocked aside by Dark Mind who was furious at Marx's betrayal.

02, Dark Mind, and Dark Nebula started to attack Marx ho would not give up, he fought back determined to help the pink puffball he once called a friend. Marx fought, not letting his spirit fail, 02 fell, followed by Dark Nebula, then finally Dark Mind. Marx faced Nightmare and flew up to his face, spitting another laser at him. The group attacked, each one starting to slow him down. "TWILIGHT! USE THE ELEMENTS!" Celestia shouted at her.

Twilight's element started to glow, along with the rest of them. They fired a beam of energy, but it instantly swerved, it moved on its own purposely avoiding Nightmare, and hitting Kirby. Kirby was engulfed in a bright light, his body was now shining in the colors of a rainbow. Twilight understood what needed to be done, they all needed to attack at once. The group all, in one synchronized movement attacked. Luna and Celestia fired a beam, Meta sliced his sword, Dedede sung his hammer, Trixie and Enigma fired bolts of magic, Gizmo used one of his inventions to fire a large explosive, Star Mane slammed into Nightmare, while the Elements attacked launching a large colored beam, and Kirby leapt in the air in front of Nightmare, causing a large rainbow colored explosion. Nightmare screamed in horrible agony as he was slowly defeated. The light caused was blinding.

-Three Days Later-

Kirby, Meta Knight, Blade, Sword, Magolor, and Dedede were on the Halberd's deck. Celestia, Luna, and the Mane Six were there too. "Are you sure you have to leave?" Celestia asked. "I'm afraid we must. We have many back home who are worried." Meta Knight said. "Just know that you are welcome back to Equestria anytime, you and Kirby too." Luna said patting Kirby on the head. Luna looked up at Dedede before saying "Goodbye King." Dedede was frowning, he knew he had to leave he just didn't want to. "Goodbye… Princess…" He said, trying to hold back tears. Then Luna did something that surprised everyone, but mostly Dedede. She kissed him. Dedede was blushing, his blue face was a bright tomato red. Kirby looked up at Fluttershy and pulled something out of his backpack. Fluttershy gasped when she saw what is was. "Kirby… I… I couldn't accept that… You love it so much…" Fluttershy said, smiling at the little puffball. Kirby held it out again, Fluttershy smiled and accepted the small star. Kirby had put it together after Nightmare was beaten. The goodbye wasn't only sad because they were leaving but they lost someone, Marx, he gave his life to help protect Equestria… Maybe he wasn't that bad after all… The Halberd was starting to take off, the ponies got off, and were trying to keep themselves from crying. Kirby couldn't hold back his tears, they were streaming down his face. "B-b-bye… F-f-f-friends…!" Kirby shouted between tears. The first words Kirby had ever spoken besides his other two. That did it, no one was able to hold back tears. Kirby continued to wave from the side of the deck until they were out of sight. Kirby knew that they would be fin without him, but even though he wanted to leave at first… He didn't want to now. Kirby looked at the stars noticing new ones, they shined, twinkling in the moonlight.

Fluttershy was watching the same stars, tears streaming down her face, she was going to miss Kirby but she wanted him back. He was like a child to him, but he knew that he had another family back in Dreamland. Kirby and Fluttershy both sighed, they both whispered the same thing… "Goodbye."

The End


End file.
